


The Best Laid Plans

by cerberus_iona, Earthjax



Series: My works! [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Drinking & Talking, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, I know you don't like OC- driven stories but plz give it a chance!!, Implied Sexual Content, Korra is still the Avatar, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Republic City, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Sparring, Waterbending & Waterbenders, will add tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_iona/pseuds/cerberus_iona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthjax/pseuds/Earthjax
Summary: —and that should be absolutely terrifying, that she’s in love with this raven-haired Firebender who’s supposed to be a stranger— an enemy, a pretentious, arrogant, rich girl. But right here, right now, on this shitty dance floor in the middle of the campus martial arts gym, it's the easiest thing she's ever had to figure out.~~~~~~~~~~~~Ailiss Demeter is a short, homesick airbender attending Republic City Bending University. Covered in freckles and social anxiety, her friends, Timi, Limahn, and Jia are one of the few things she finds real solace in. After leaving her lifelong home of the Eastern Air Temple three years ago for Republic City, she has her life set out before her.But when shecan'tstop staring at the mysterious new girl who bends blue fire like its an extension of herself, her plans falter.Gang violence on campus lurks in the shadows, and the firebender isn't getting any less attractive.How will Ailiss cope with the change that's finally catching up to her?(Set 30 years after the events of LoK)





	1. (Character art)

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible character art by Aquajax 
> 
> Original character visual design by the beautiful @y.ikesdude (Check out her art on instagram!)
> 
> If you like relating music to fanfics, I think "505" by the Arctic Monkeys is a great song to think of while reading this.


	2. New girl on campus

 

 

_What was the happiest moment of your life?_

 

_Would you do it over again?_

 

 

_~~~~~~~_

 

 

Ailiss woke up with a terrible headache.

She grumbled some incoherent curses into her pillow as the morning sun poured in through the windows, the thin white blinds doing little to block it.

A rather large cup of water and a couple painkillers lay next to her alarm clock, along with a note scribbled out in messy handwriting.

 

_if youre rding this, you probably have a terrible headache and are pprobably late for class._

 

Ailiss shifted her eyes to her clock in a panic. 7:01. _Whew. Still have forty minutes._

 

 _but not to fear!! I left some water and painkilers for my wittle airbendo. take a hot shower before you leave, even if your late._ _xoxx- Limahn the orphan_

 

Ailiss laughed, despite the throbbing in her head. Drunk Limahn was always great at texting and leaving notes. And what does she mean _my wittle airbendo?_ She's one too, and she wasn't _that_ much taller than Ailiss. So much for booze on a Sunday night.

Downing the water and painkillers, she sat up and tossed her blankets off of her before she could procrastinate it, stood up slowly to avoid a headrush, and padded into the bathroom.

Students here at RCBU lived in personal dorms, equipped with their own bathrooms. Although the dorm wasn't much bigger than a prison cell, and the bathroom barely big enough to fit a tiny shower, sink and toilet, Ailiss couldn't be ungrateful. Ignoring the fact that it was at the center of the second biggest city in the world, This school was prestigious, in every sense of the word, proven by the fact that there were just over a thousand students, which meant there was a dorm for every student and teacher.

It did get pretty lonely in here though.

Ailiss let the hot water cascade down her small frame, instantly feeling her splitting hangover release it's death-like grip on her temples as she sighed blissfully.

After feeling confident in the length of her shower, she dialed the knob off and stepped out, airbending herself dry before checking her appearance in the mirror.

A sticky note in the corner of the reflective surface read:

 _5'3",_ _115 pounds, and killin' it!_

_-Jia_

Jia had left that sticky note there last year, and even though Ailiss gained ten pounds in that time, the note hasn't budged.

Ailiss briefly flexed her now noticeable biceps at her freckle-dotted reflection, then quickly threw on her summer uniform, which consisted of faded maroon, baggy joggers and a sleeveless orange top. She would have to pick up the new fall uniform soon, as autumn was approaching quickly. Each student wore a uniform specific to what element they could bend, hence why Ailiss's was orange and red. The colors of the Air Nation.

She tossed her satchel across her shoulder, slipped on her best pair of shoes, and headed out the door, eternally grateful that her dorm building was right across from her first class.

It was a bright, cloudless morning, the morning dew that rested on blades of grass sparkling against the sun, making the grass look like green glitter as the Republic City Spirit Portal cast its bright beam up to the sky.

The courtyard that sat in the middle of campus was an expansive concrete field, encircled by four modern-esque buildings. Grass lined the statue of Avatar Korra in her teens that sat right in the middle of the courtyard, standing triumphantly on top of a boulder, her right arm in a sling. The engraving on the side of the statue read:

_"Avatar Korra: Service and Sacrifice"_

Ailiss always found herself sparing an extra glance to the defined arms of the Avatar, always looking away bashfully afterwards, as if the great stone carving could catch her staring.

She jogged to catch up with her friends, who were all walking side by side toward the building at the far end of the courtyard. But someone was missing.

 

"-Hey, you." Timi smiled down at Ailiss as she strode up next to him.

 

"Hey yourself," She smiled back. "-Where's Jia?"

 

Limahn ticked her jaw. "I went up to his dorm to tell him to get ready, but he just kinda let out a groan when I knocked on his door, so I let him be. He can scold me for letting him miss class later."

 

"-Sounds like he needs it." Ailiss grimaced. "Although to re-affirm, he's gonna be _mad_ when he realizes he missed first. We're supposed to be learning more about the history of the water tribes today from Mrs. Sato."

 

"See, this is what happens when when you combine alcohol, Jia, and Limahn." Timi tsk'ed. "-Even on a sunday you two still play drinking games..."

 

Limahn scowled playfully, her chocolate skin kissed by the sun as she airbent at Timi and sent his short, bowl-cut blonde hair in all directions. " _He_ was the one who challenged me! For once, I'm not your little target to lecture." She defended.

 

Timi earthbent a small chunk of concrete in front of Limahn's foot, causing her to trip and almost fall, had it not been for Timi's hand reaching out and catching her arm before she hit the ground.

 

"-And the fact that you didn't even see that coming tells me just how much _you_ had last night, too." He said smartly, helping the orphaned airbender to her feet and bending the chunk of concrete back into place. "Now, c'mon, we're not allowed to bend in the courtyard anyways."

 

Ailiss laughed. "-Timi's right, no bending in the courtyard."

 

 _"...Sissies."_ Limahn grumbled under her breath, not an ounce of vicious intent behind it. "Oh! hey, you ate something before you left, right Ailiss?"

 

 _"Shit,"_ Ailiss slapped her forehead, her stomach now obviously devoid of anything.

 

"I gotcha'." A protein bar is airbent into Ailiss's hand.

 

"But this is yo--"

 

"I have like, five more in my bag. Plus, you need to eat. You’re lucky I don’t give you all of them."

 

Ailiss reluctantly put the protein bar in her satchel for class with a pout. "...Thanks by the way. For the water and painkillers. 'Really saved my morning. -And your drunk notes always make my hangovers a little better."

 

"Happy to assist my _wittle airbendo._ " Limahn cooed, reaching the door to the east building and holding it open for Ailiss and Timi with a bow.

 

 _Well, I guess her drunk nickname is staying with me..._ Ailiss mused, faltering into Mrs. Sato's classroom.

 

" _Well_ , good morning you three." Mrs. Sato greeted.

 

Asami Sato, or _Mrs. Sato,_ has been teaching History and Mechanics at RCBU for almost twenty years now. The beginning of the Republic City Spirit Portal pretty much marks the start of her relationship with the Avatar. She's often asked questions along the lines of, "What's it like to be the Avatar's _wife?"_

 

 _"Mornin'_ Mrs. Sato." Ailiss smiled.

 

Mrs. Sato got a worried glint in her bright green eyes. "-Someone seems to be missing?"

 

Limahn put her hand up to her face and pretended to drink from a bottle, making a glug, glug sound as she did so. Mrs. Sato simply shook her head with a grin.

* * *

 

"So, who can tell me when the spirit portal in Republic City was made?"

 

Mrs. Sato asked the question with a glint of love in her eye, clearly thinking of her wife, who was off doing... well, whatever Avatars do. Save the world, keep balance, etc.

 

Ailiss raised her hand. "Thirty years ago!" She blurts.

 

Mrs. Sato smiled. "Good, Ailiss. Now who can tell me when the _southern_ spirit portal was opened?"

 

Ailiss raised her hand again, but to no avail, as Mrs. Sato ignored her. She called on an earthbender in the back.

 

"...Thirty-four years ago?"

 

"-Which leads us into today's topic! Very good, Mishka. The southern water tribe..."

 

_Man, Jia would've loved this lesson._

The tall waterbender was born and raised in Republic city, but he always did like to learn about his water tribe heritage. It's a shame he had such a troubled time here before he got into RCBU. Also a shame he had one-too-many-shots last night.

Mrs. Sato's lecture passed by quickly in Ailiss's head, because she was always lost in whatever was being taught.

Limahn dramatically airbent the door open with a kick, which made Ailiss laugh until she, Limahn, and Timi all stopped dead in their tracks, freezing up.

-Because _Avatar fucking Korra_ is standing right in front of them, the statue of herself in a sling displayed in all it's glory behind her.

 

"-That was a nice kick. But if you bend your back leg a little more, you'll get more power into it." She said, proceeding to do the same kick Limahn did, but sending a branch of a tree in front of the building _flying._ She strutted past without another word.

 

"Well- Uhm..." Jia stammered, having appeared where the Avatar was standing. "...There's one way to end a hangover."

 

"Yep. That just Happened. I just met the Avatar." Ailiss said, re-affirming it more to herself than her friends.

 

"That was... That was _so cool!!_ " Limahn exclaimed, "Are we not gonna talk about the fact that the _Avatar_ just broke the rules?!?!"

 

"I don't condone it," Timi said, "-But that was kind of cool."

 

As the group walked to their next class, Jia groaned, his Tan face flushed with embarrassment, his wavy brown hair doing little to hide it.

 

"Alright, lay it on me. What'd I miss? And if any of you say the words 'water', and 'tribe' in the same sentence, water's gonna be the only thing you see for the rest of your life."

 

Limahn grimaced. "We... Talked about the history of the Southern Water Tribe..."

 

"-Damnit!" He pinched his nose.

 

Ailiss put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, we didn't get through the _whole_ thing, so we're continuing the lecture tomorrow."

 

"We _better._ Mrs. Sato and Mr. Mako are the only teachers who make class worth attending."

 

Timi and Limahn grunted in approval.

 

"Guyys, don't bad mouth the teachers..." Ailiss sighed.

 

"We're not... _bad mouthing,_ Just... expressing our concerns." Timi faltered. "-Trust me, there's plenty of things I would change about this school."

 

Jia chuckled. "Let's start by letting us bend in the courtyard." He mulled.

 

Ailiss's face heated up a bit. "Wha-- there's _literally_ a designated _bending area_ right over there!" She pointed to her left.

 

Ailiss stops walking at the sound of whooshing flames and female grunts. The sight before her leaves her unexpectedly breathless.

A girl she'd never seen at the school before was _firebending_ in the _courtyard_. Right under the Avatar's statue. Her first thought should have been to tell the girl that bending wasn't allowed here, but…

 

_Wow, she was pretty._

 

She aggressively burst blue-hot flames from her fists and feet as she went through different motions of firebending. Ailiss could only stare, mesmerized by the sight before her. The girl's blue fire reflected off her sparkling gold-hazel eyes, bordered by her shoulder-length, jet black wavy hair that bounced and contorted with the wind created by her fire. Her muscles and curves were defined like they belonged to a goddess, her skin was pale, but seemingly sun-tanned, and her cheeks flushed red from her exertion. She was the kind of beauty Ailiss only thought possible in magazines.

 

"-Well?! Tell her you like her firebending!" Limahn suddenly put a hand on the short airbenders shoulder with an encouraging flash in her grey-speckled eyes.

 

" _Wha--_ No! Sh- She shouldn't even be _doing_ that!"

 

"Always so _anxious..._ " Limahn cooed, starting towards the attractive firebender. "-Do I have to take you out of your comfort zone _all the time?_ " She flashed a toothy grin over her shoulder.

 

"No-- _Wait--!_ "

 

" _\--Hey!_ Pretty girl! My short friend likes your firebending!" She called out to her.

 

Ailiss groaned, hiding her increasingly warm cheeks under her chestnut hair as the firebender turned around.

 

"Well, hey freckles." The girl said.

 

"Uhm--" Ailiss faltered, inhibited. "Y-You're not allowed to bend in the courtyard..."

 

Jia, Limahn, and Timi groaned quietly.

 

"I know." She said, a hand on her hip. When Ailiss didn't say anything, she chuckled.

 

"Damn, I know my firebending's good, but you're not even saying anything, shorty."

 

Ailiss sank further into herself. "S-Sorry for disturbing you..."

 

"-Wha? You were just watching my kick-ass moves, I wouldn't blame you." She flashed a grin that put Ailiss's stomach into a knot somehow.

 

This girl gave off such a cocky, pretentious vibe, and yet Ailiss could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. Her mind was telling her to get out of here, while her body wanted to challenge her to a spar.

Luckily she was saved by Mr. Mako striding out into the courtyard.

 

"Hey, Hitomi, I know you're new, and that firebending is great and all, but there's a designated area for it. If you would please run through your motions there, behind Dorm one, next to the gym." He said, pointing to his left.

 

The girl, apparently named Hitomi, rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair away from her golden eyes.

 

 _"Alright..."_ She groaned as she walked off, flipping her hair and sparing one last smirking glance towards the freckled airbender.

 

"-I've gotten better vibes from Triple Threat Triads." Jia deadpanned, his arms crossed in front of his sleeveless sky blue top.

 

Limahn chuckled. _"Ouch."_

 

"-Living in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se and going through the pro-bending circuit gives you a good sense of who's a rich, arrogant snob, and who's not. _I_ say we stay away from her." Timi said, "Her parents probably bought their way into getting her a scholarship."

 

Ailiss was still stood upright in shock, clinging to her satchel.

 

"Hey- Snap out of your gay _trance_ and let's head to the gym," Limahn laughed.

 

 _"Guh--!"_ Ailiss gave her friend a death stare that screamed, _not gay. You know this._

 

 _"Fierce."_ The orphan mused as she started towards the gym.

 

Ailiss sighed and followed along, waving goodbye to Jia and Timi, who were on their way to a different class.

 

* * *

 

 _"-Hitomi?"_ Ms. Beifong asked, taking attendance.

 

No response.

 

 _"Hitomi Kamaru?_ New student?"

 

Silence.

The metal clan leader turned Martial Arts teacher pursed her lips. Even at 78, she was still animated as ever. " _Hm._ Okay. Diisi..."

 

 _"-So she even skips class? -Hah, can't say I don't respect that a little bit, but 'looks like Timi was right. I guess she's a troublemaker,"_ Limahn whispered, leaning towards Ailiss.

 

Morning sunlight beamed in through the massive windows on the high walls that bordered the gym, and there were buckets of water and replaceable sections of stone on the ground surrounding the grey sparring mats that made up most of the floor.  

After Ms. Beifong was done taking attendance, she spoke up.

 

"-Please form up with someone who shares your bending ability. We will be doing some light sparring as a warm-up today. No hand-to-hand unless it's a basic pin."

 

Ailiss and Limahn stood up and linked their arms, then turned to face each other and take a fighting stance.

 

"Ready..." Ms. Beifong paced with her hands behind her back. _"-Begin!"_

 

Limahn wasted no time, sending a blast of air straight at Ailiss, hoping to catch her off guard. But Ailiss knew her game, and ducked under the blast, sending a switch-kick of air towards the orphan and circling away, her hands kept at guard as she drowned out the sounds of classmates sparring around her.

Limahn wiggled her eyebrows as she began to circle Ailiss, as airbenders do. Ailiss winked, feeling her confidence swell whenever she sparred, even if it was light.

The short airbender watched for any jerk of a limb, any sign of an impending attack as she started methodically circling around Limahn.

Limahn suddenly changed the direction of her circling and sent a spinning-back kick of air at the freckled airbender, toppling her small frame to the mat.

It didn't phase Ailiss though, and as Limahn pounced, she sent a blast of air upwards with her hands, lifting Limahn off the ground and watching her land on the mat with a thud.

She then pounced, pinning the orphans shoulder and holding up a hand ready to send another blast.

Limahn tapped gently on the mat and rolled her eyes.

 

"Nice one, Ails."

 

"Why thank you," Ailiss said, helping the orphan to her feet.

 

"-Nice one indeed," Su smiled, striding over to them, avoiding various students sparring. "Yet again, I'm _blown away_ by your airbending skill. Both of you. -You have great instinct. You will make great masters."

 

Before Ailiss and Limahn had time to soak in their praise, _and_ Su's Airbending pun, the doors to the gym opened, and all the sparring stopped.

Avatar Korra walked through the double doors, the firebender Hitomi in tow, looking uncomfortable. The sight weirdly sent relief through Ailiss, knowing that the firebender was human, and not some perfect-model-girl, though her stomach still gained some butterflies.

 

"Su, I might be wrong, but I think she's supposed to be in this class. 'Caught her skipping to Firebend in the bending area," She smirked, "She's got some nice moves."

 

Ms. Beifong grinned. "So I've heard," She said, walking over to Hitomi and offering a hand, which Hitomi hesitantly shook. "It's very nice to meet you."

 

"Y-You're not mad at me for skipping?" Hitomi said, wide-eyed.

 

"What's been done, has been done. We can only adapt. Now come on, Let's find you a warm up partner!" She said excitedly.

 

"Well, I should go. Duty calls." Korra smirked.

 

Su laughed. "-And by duty, you mean Asami."

 

Avatar Korra shrugged with a lopsided grin and made her way out the door, metal bending the doors closed behind her. Ailiss sneaked one last glance at her arms, which still looked as strong as they do in her statue, even at 41.

Hitomi eventually found a fellow firebender who didn't have a partner and squared up with him.

The freckled airbender didn't have much time to process what Hitomi was doing though, as before she knew it, she heard Ms Beifong say 'begin', and she was blasted with a gust of wind, nearly knocking her over.

She smiled up at Limahn and used her height, or- her lack _of_ it, and sent a blast of air at her friends legs, which happened to not be in a wide stance.

Limahn jumped just in time to avoid the blast, and she sent a blast right back, using both her legs in mid-air.

Ailiss was pushed backward, but regained her footing enough to counter, and as Limahn landed on the mat, she curled a gust of air to hit the orphan at her side.

Limahn jumped to move with the gust of air and began to circle-walk around Ailiss, and the freckled airbender matched her circling.

 

"-Can't be stuck in this little stalemate forever." Limahn wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"-You think I was planning on it?" Ailiss smirked, fainting an attack head on.

 

Limahn took the bait and sent a gust straight at Ailiss, which the shorter of the two ducked under and used her right leg like a sweeper, sending a wide gust of wind at Limahn's feet. The chocolate-skinned orphan had nowhere to go but the ground.

Just as Ailiss was about to pounce, she caught a glance of Hitomi, who was currently front-flipping over her sparring partner and sending brilliant, short bursts of blue fire at him. The pressure was relentless, and her partner could only block tirelessly, until he was pinned to the ground.

 

...And suddenly, so was Ailiss.

 

"'Curse those gay thoughts..." Limahn teased, offering a smug hand to help the freckled airbender up.

 

Ailiss scowled. "For the last time. Not gay." She took her friends hand and pulled herself up.

 

"Nice one though. You had me until you got distracted, I don't think I could live with myself if I lost two in a row."

 

"It's just warm-ups." Ailiss grinned.

 

"Warm ups, _Shwarm-ups_. You know how competitive I am."

 

_"And... Time!"_

 

Ailiss and Limahn sat down, along with the rest of the students, save for Hitomi.

 

Ms. Beifong chuckled. "Sit down, honey."

 

She awkwardly sat down criss-cross, and as her partner did the same, he winced in pain and lifted his right leg off the ground.

 

Su rushed over. "Oh, what happened?"

 

He winced, pointing to a hole in his maroon joggers that housed a burn mark. " _Got burned..."_

 

 _"Sweetie,"_ Ms. Beifong sighed, shifting her eyes to the attractive firebender. "-Light sparring means we don't try to _hurt_ our partner. I'm sure you know at least that."

 

"Oh, I-- Sorry." Hitomi deadpanned.

 

"-We're firebenders, it happens." The boy offered a smile. "Plus, this school has great healers in the nurse's ward. I'll be fine in an hour. I'm just sad my uniform has a hole in it."

 

"Uh- Sorry for that, too. I guess." She turned her gaze away and blew a strand of hair from her golden eyes. Ailiss looked away to avoid more butterflies.

* * *

 

The mess hall was filled with the sounds of clattering silverware and murmuring voices as the sun poured in through the walls, which were made of thick glass held up with steel.

Lunch at RCBU was a little chaotic, but Ailiss found solace in her friends as she munched on her brown rice and tofu. Damn these airbender vegetarian diets.

 

"-I can't believe I saw the _Avatar_ today. Most people are lucky to see her in glances, like once in a lifetime! And she taught me a kick!" Limahn gushed.

 

"I wish we hadn'tve frozen up. Imagine what a conversation with Avatar Korra would be like!" Timi said. "-She probably has _so_ much wisdom to offer..."

 

"Oh, stop Timi. We all know you're crushing on the Avatar." Ailiss teased.

 

" _Wha--_ Is it so wrong to dwell on the fact that the Avatar is the master of all four elements? The bridge between spirits and humans? The keeper of balance? I would've said the same things about Aang, Roku, and all the past avatars if I lived in their time."

 

"-So, how bad did you _whoop_ Limahn in Martial Arts today?" Jia asked expectantly, changing the subject and looking towards the freckled airbender.

 

Limahn recoiled. _"Excuse--"_

 

"-We both won one round." Ailiss cut her friend off before an argument broke out, chuckling.

 

"You both probably just... circled around each other until Ms. Beifong said stop." Jia laughed.

 

Limahn scoffed. "I'll have you know I pinned her with a switch-kick."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Firebenders are more exciting to watch."

 

As Limahn raised her hand to blast Jia with air, Timi sat up a bit.

 

"-Speaking of firebenders..." He cautioned, "Don't look now, but there's that girl from the courtyard."

 

Hitomi strutted through the mess hall with her tray of food, her uncomfortable aura from the gym all but gone. Her jet black hair bounced behind her as her golden eyes reflected the beaming sun, her curves somehow highlighted by her Firebender school uniform, and wait... was she walking towards Ailiss's table?

 

"-Hey, freckles, mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the empty seat next to Ailiss, a smug grin plastered on her face.

 

"What's it to you?" Timi said, standing up.

 

" _Sheesh._ You her boyfriend or something? I'm not into girls, don't worry." She deadpanned, sitting down.

 

"-I'm not her boyfriend." Timi stayed steadfast, not a hint of blush on his cheeks.

 

Limahn groaned. " _Timi_ , sit down. Just let her sit, I guess."

 

Hitomi smiled. "The blonde one's fierce. I like 'em."

 

Timi reluctantly sat down, his green-eyed glare still fixed on Hitomi. Ailiss noticed that Jia was glaring too.

This close to Hitomi, Ailiss's heart started to speed up as she picked up the scent of Hazelnut and... saltwater? She saw that her eyes really _were_ a piercing, yellow-ish gold, and her olive lips were full, and pressed into a smirk, bordered by her defined jawline that had rebellious strands of shoulder length black hair draped over it. She made sure to avert her eyes.

 

"So..." Jia started, "How much did your parents pay to get you in here?"

 

Hitomi scoffed, though for a moment, her golden eyes flashed with panic. "Parents? Money? -Listen waterbender, I got into this school through bending trials. The staff saw how great my firebending is, and offered me a scholarship. I deserve to be here just as much as you, and anyone else."

 

"Okay, then why are you so..." Jia faltered mid-sentence.

 

"-Pretentious? Snobby? Rude? Trust me, I've heard it all. Speak your mind.”

 

Jia sighed. "You seem way too stuck-up _not_ to be rich."

 

Hitomi laughed. "My _parents_ are."

 

"...Where are you from?" Ailiss gathered the courage to ask.

 

"Ember island."

 

"-So, how'd you end up in Republic City?" Timi asked skeptically.

 

"-'Told you already. I got offered a scholarship." She stood up suddenly. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for the chat, nerds. -And hey freckles," She added,

 

"Show me around sometime."

 

Ailiss watched her as she walked off, then turned to face her friends, who had a mix of confusion and disdain plastered to their faces.

 

"Now more than _ever_ ," Timi grumbled, "Let's do ourselves a favor and stay away from her."

 


	3. Caught in the middle

The sky began to fade from blue to orange as the now cotton candy-esque clouds dotted the horizon that rested above RCBU campus, painting Ailiss's dorm a soft pastel orange as she flopped into her bed with a huff, her chestnut hair draped over her pillow.

Ailiss tried to work out her jumbled thoughts as she fiddled with her hair.

 

_-Okay. So, you met a really pretty girl today. You can't deny that you think she's attractive. 'Just so happens that she's a firebender too, but-- I'm not into girls like that, right? -When have I ever looked at a girl and got nervous? This never happens!_

 

_On top of that, my friends obviously don't like her. -Not that I don't see why, I mean- she even makes me mad, but... if I hate her, why am I getting so nervous around her?! It's just a person!_

 

The freckled airbender groaned, resting her forearms on her head as her thoughtful gaze wandered out the window.

Suddenly her hazel and grey eyes went wide, noticing a person hanging out their window in the dorm building opposite from hers. At first she got up and darted to her open window in a panic, assuming whoever was sitting on their windowsill was about to jump.

But as she strained her eyes, she noticed defined muscles, jet black hair and a maroon uniform.

 

Hitomi.

 

The firebender was sitting on her windowsill, casually swinging her right leg over her left, looking out at the sunset. Her jet black hair was draped over her shoulders, her long ponytail let down.

Ailiss was about to stick her head out the window and tell Hitomi to stop risking her life for a nice _sunset_ , but her resolve faltered, and her lips pressed together as she hesitated, fingers lingering on the window frame.

 

_She knows what she's doing, right? I wouldn't want to bother her…_

 

She shut her window just as her phone went off.

 

**[Limahn: Ailiss! Up for some fun in the bending area?]**

 

**[Jia: I'll go easy on ya.]**

 

Ailiss chuckled.

 

**[Ailiss: Yeah why not, is timi coming?]**

 

**[Timi: I would if Mrs. Beifong stopped giving us homework every night]**

 

**[Ailiss: Study hard :)]**

 

**[Jia: Study hard!]**

 

**[Limahn: Study hard timi!]**

 

**[Timi: I don't need your pity.]**

 

Ten minutes later, Ailiss was sporting a baggy dark red hoodie and navy jeans that hugged her waist, shuffling down the stairs of her dorm building towards the front exit.

She chuckled to herself as she made a scooter of air and sat down, letting it carry her the rest of the way to the bending area.

The designated bending area was on the northeast corner of campus, sandwiched between a couple classrooms and the gym. Dim lanterns lined the borders of the concrete space, and platinum caging housed streams of water that ran under the ground. Outside the space lay a sign:

 

**_!Earthbenders: Please bend concrete into its original place after use of bending area!_ **

**_!Waterbenders: Please bend water back into water system after use of bending area!_ **

**_!Firebenders: Please avoid bending near the lanterns!_ **

**_!Airbenders: Please avoid windows or fragile structures!_ **

 

"--There's my other airbender!" Jia said excitedly, grabbing onto Ailiss's freckled arm as the short airbender got off her scooter and tilted her head in confusion. "C'mon, I need your help with something!"

 

Ailiss spotted Limahn, sporting a checkered grey and blue hoodie and baggy sweatpants, bending a ball of air around an orb of water.

 

"-Look, Ailiss, I'm a waterbender now!" She laughed.

 

" _Ha-ha_ Limahn. Now what're you two up to anyway?"

 

Jia chimed in. "Well, we're trying to see if you can combine airbending and waterbending to make bigger ice shards go even _faster_." He said, bending more water into the orb hovering in front of Limahn, his sky blue eyes laced with something sinister.

 

"-Sounds fun," Ailiss chipped. "I'm guessing you need another airbender to throw bigger ice shards?"

 

"Exactly. Can you go set up one of those dummies?" He pointed to the far corner of the concrete space.

 

Ailiss walked over to the wooden dummies and carried one to the middle of the bending area, then joined Limahn in bending a ball of air around Jia's orb of water, which was getting bigger by the second.

 

"Okay, ice time!" Jia bent the water into a rather large shard of ice, and aimed the sharpest point at the wooden dummy.

 

Ailiss and Limahn airbent the shard of ice towards the dummy as Jia bent the ice itself, causing to the shard to speed up to the point where it whistled through the air loudly. It hit the dummy and went right through on impact, shattering the wood and ice alike into thousands of pieces.

 

 _"Woohoo!!"_ Jia cheered. "It worked!"

 

"--Surprised, _waterbender?_ " A figure appeared from the roof of the gym and jumped, landing with a burst of fire on the concrete. "People have been doing that for decades now."

 

Three others landed next to him in similar fashion.

 

"Really, Tarvo? Do you and your goons have to harass some of the few people who _aren't_ involved in your fake gang war?" Jia deadpanned at the tall, amber-haired firebender.

Tarvo let off an erie vibe, strengthened by the pea coat that hung around his shoulders, and the way his arms seemingly lurked at his sides, ready to to do something Ailiss didn't want to find out about. He smirked, his piercing, sinister yellow eyes reflecting the fleeting sunset. "It's not phony. There's decades of history that you ignore behind this."

 

"History that you _blatantly_ tarnish by making a discount group of Agni-Kais." Jia crossed his arms, unphased.

 

"We are an _extension_ of them."

 

"—Why're you here, Tarvo?"

 

"Just surveying _our_ territory, nothing more."

 

Jia groaned, pressing his fingers into the bridge of his bronze nose. "Campus doesn't belong to the Agni-Kais _or_ the Zakons. It's Republic City's land."

 

"That's what you think..." Tarvo sneered as he and his friends walked away from the bending area.

 

"...'Always hated that guy." Jia glared at the back of Tarvo's retreating head.

 

Limahn groaned. "This school would be _loads_ better without them. A.K and the Zakon's genuinely think they're part of some international _crime-circuit."_ The chocolate-skinned orphan spat the words like poison. "It's ridiculous, huh Ailiss?"

 

Ailiss hesitantly nodded. "...I guess. I-I've never really had an opinion."

 

Jia recoiled. "Ailiss, you're not actually _scared_ of them, are you?"

 

The freckled airbender shrunk into herself. "'Not _scared_...Just being cautious."

 

"...Ailiss, I _grew up_ around gangs. I know when a threat is serious. They're nothing to be scared of—!"

 

A burst of fire was suddenly thrown towards Jia, Limahn and Ailiss, and before Jia could bend water at the blast, Ailiss dropped to her knees, clutching her side.

 

"-And it's her _head_ next time if you want to keep up this _disrespectful_ act towards the Agni-Kais!" Tarvo's angry voice boomed from around the corner, already lost in echoes to the now darkening sky.

 

Ailiss groaned in pain and fell backwards onto the concrete from her knees, her right side of her body practically _searing_ with pain as whimpers and groans escaped her lips sporadically, her vision beginning to tunnel.

Jia and Limahn were at her sides in a flash, their eyes still pinpoint, but shifting from startled and angry to a less intense, but focused concern.

Ailiss's eyes were clamped shut in pain, but she heard water being manipulated and lifted up her hoodie and shirt, removing her hands from her burn, revealing a dark red blotch that danced from her hip to her lower ribcage.

 

"Oh, _man_ Ails, hang in there, I know that hurts..." Limahn offered, interlacing her chocolate fingers with Ailiss's.

 

Ailiss opened one of her eyes and grinned, feigning that she was okay through her smile, though the curve in her lip didn't reach her grey and hazel eyes.

The water that now hugged the freckled airbender's side began to glow, and Ailiss felt relief flood from her side and through her small frame, and her eyes fluttered open from their tight squeeze.

A couple minutes of healing later, Jia bent the water back into the underground system and sighed heavily.

 

"So, do you want the good news or the bad?"

 

"...Bad." Ailiss said, sitting up gingerly. "'End on a good note."

 

Jia let out a heavy breath, bending the shattered ice that scattered the ground back into water and into the system.

 

"—Bad news is, that burn is _definitely_ gonna scar. Like, bad. Good news, it's pretty much all healed up, and now you can show off that you have a battle scar."

 

Ailiss stood up with a bit of help from Limahn. "Thank you, Jia." _A scar?_ "You too, Limahn."

 

Limahn grinned and brushed off her praise. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurses ward so Ms. Nia can make any final tune-ups. Jia, go to the office and tell whoever's at the front desk what happened."

 

"Alright." Jia clipped, starting away from the bending area.

 

Ailiss felt a dull and consistent ache on her side, but it was millions of times better than the initial burn.

 

"-Thank the _spirits_ for having a waterbender for a tall friend." She mused as she walked alongside Limahn, holding her side loosely as the last of the sunset disappeared behind the dorm buildings.

 

Limahn and Ailiss walked into the nurses ward, a humble building with glass replacing the walls in the lobby, and smooth oak wood lining the walls that weren't clear. It definitely didn't _feel_ like a hospital or a clinic, but it was.

 

"Hi, Mrs. Rima? I can explain in a bit, but Ailiss got burned pretty bad, my friend healed it up but we wanted to make sure she was good to go." Limahn said, resting her palms on the desktop in the front lobby.

 

"Of course." Mrs. Rima stood up from her chair. "I'll bring you to Ms. Nia."

 

They followed Rima to the end of a short hallway, stopping at a door that was half open. Ms. Nia's head curiously tilted towards them from her office. She was young to be a staff member here, barely thirty. Her flowing black hair and bronze skin was reminiscent of her mothers, Kya and Lin, though she was adopted, and Ailiss froze up for a moment, remembering that she was in the presence of a relative to Avatar Aang _and_ Lin Beifong.

 

"-Why hello you two. What can I do for ya'?"

 

Ailiss cleared her throat before Limahn could speak for her, surprising herself with her boldness. Limahn snapped her jaw shut and grinned. "-I got burned. Jia healed it, but we wanted to check with an experienced healer."

 

"You picked the right woman for the job. How'd you get burned? You're not friends with any firebenders, as far as I know." She said, getting up and leading Ailiss and Limahn to a healing room across the hall.

 

Limahn ran a hand through her short afro. "Well, Tarvo and his lackeys started harassing us while we were practicing in the bending area, and Jia told him off. He left, and we all thought he was gone until he shot some fire at us and ran away shouting about _'disrespect'_ and the Agni-Kais."

 

Ms. Nia sighed deeply, motioning for Ailiss to lay down on a table next to a small pool of water. "-I knew this would happen eventually..."

 

Both Ailiss and Limahn gave her a confused look.

 

"-I've been trying to tell the school for _years_ now that these gangs aren't just _child's play. -_ That we need to _do something_ before they hurt innocent students caught in the middle. But of course, they never listened, and now this happens. Who knows how the Zakons'll respond..."

 

"Well, Jia's on his way to tell the main office right now." Limahn offered quietly.

 

Ms. Nia sighed again and got motioned for Ailiss to take off her hoodie and shirt, which the freckled airbender did, albeit hesitantly. With the shirt and hoodie removed, Ailiss layed back down gingerly, her freckled shoulders exposed, bordered by the grey sports bra that hugged the short airbenders chest.

 

Nia surveyed the burn. "Wow... From what I can tell, this burn implies intent to harm," She gritted, bending an orb of water over the dark pink scar. "It's _deep_. Your friend Jia did an excellent job healing you. Tell him to see me sometime."

 

As the orb of water began to glow, hurried footsteps sounded from outside the healing room, and the door swung open to reveal Jia, looking all sorts of confused and panicked.

 

"Guys, I went to the main office and Tarvo was there! -Apparently someone attacked him after he burned you, but he wouldn't tell who."

 

"Oh, _spirits_... Well hopefully it wasn't a Zakon who did, otherwise we've got a full-fledged turf war on our hands." Ms. Nia lamented, still tending to Ailiss's wound.

 

"I don't think it was a Zakon. He would've said so if it was. Gangs want their rival to get in trouble." Jia chipped. "But it looks like tensions are high right now anyways. I'm worried about a turf war too. Obviously A.K attacked Ailiss as a show of power, just to intimidate the Zakons, 'show that they're not afraid to hurt people that're in their way. So we can expect the Zakons to fire back somehow."

 

Limahn chuckled a bit, though the smile didn't reach her grey eyes. "-You seem to be taking these gangs a lot more seriously than you were thirty minutes ago."

 

Jia's hand wandered up to his chest. "...Lets just say my past taught me a lot. I realized back in the office that if these gangs are for real, and the school isn't doing _jack_ about them... I need to start taking this seriously if I'm gonna protect my friends."

 

Ailiss tsked. "Thank you, Jia. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's worried." She smiled up at the tall waterbender from the healing table.

 

"O-Oh! That reminds me, someone get Timi on the phone, if he knows what happened, he's probably worried _sick."_

 

Apparently news spread around the school ironically, like fire, as when Limahn called and put the phone on speaker, there wasn't even a ring before it was picked up.

 

 _"Limahn! They're not letting us out of our dorms right now, please tell me you're okay."_ Timi's worried, frantic voice crackled through the speaker.

 

"I'm okay, Timi." Limahn reassured. "My ego's the only thing that's bruised."

 

_"And Ailiss and Jia?"_

 

"Them too, they're alright. Ailiss is the only one that got burned."

 

 _"--She_ **_what_ ** _?! Oh spirits, please tell me you're with an adult..."_

 

"--Ms. Nia speaking."

 

_"Ms. Nia, are you healing Ailiss?"_

 

"-Yes, I am. I don't have to do a ton of work though, your friend Jia did a great job healing her."

 

 _"...Thanks Jia, Thanks Ms. Nia."_ Timi sighed with relief.

 

"'Got your back, Timi." Jia smiled.

 

 _"So, how bad's the burn Ails?"_  

 

Ailiss recoiled a tad at the name. People only called her by her nickname when she was doing something great, or if they were pitying her. The freckled airbender assumed the worst of the two judging by the fact she was currently being healed on a healing table.

 

"-It _was_ pretty horrible. I had a dark red burn from my hip to my ribcage, and it's definitely scarring over, but Jia and Ms. Nia made sure it didn't get too bad. I feel okay now."

 

 _"Well, you better. Rest up, have some tea, and sleep in. I'll have Mrs. Sato excuse your absence, although assuming that_ **_I_ ** _know what happened, I won't have to."_

 

"-But my burns pretty much hea--"

 

Timi hung up before Ailiss could argue, and she sighed, deciding to focus on the soothing healing waters being manipulated around her burn rather than the fact that she was missing a class tomorrow. It's not like Timi would let her go anyway.

 

"So your friend was right," Ms. Nia said, removing the water from the burn and bending it back into the pool. "Your burn _is_ healed to the point where you can be active, spar, etcetera, but you should definitely have some tea and sleep in tomorrow. And if you end up missing more than one class, I will personally excuse any absences."

 

Ailiss sat up and bowed her head gratefully. "-Thank you, Ms. Nia. For healing me and letting me miss a class or two."

 

"It's my pleasure. And Jia," The healer turned towards the tall waterbender, "If you ever want to help me figure out more about the A.K's and the Zakon's at the school, my office is always open to visitors until 10. You sound like you know what you're talking about."

 

"...I do," Jia started, "But I'm not proud of that. It's a part of my life I'd rather forget. I'd love to help you though!"

 

"-I understand sweetie. Thank you."

 

Ailiss fell asleep in her dorm that night with a wide range of emotions and thoughts going through her head.

 

_Well, I have a battle scar now. I don't know if I should be proud of toughing through it, or ashamed because I got hit in the first place. Looking back on it, I could've blocked it…_

 

_And what was Hitomi doing on her windowsill?! She could get killed like that!_

 

_-And who the hell attacked Tarvo?! Why wouldn't he tell the office who attacked him?!_

 

* * *

  
It had been four days since Ailiss was burned by Tarvo. Ailiss woke up in a lighter mood than usual, but that's because it was Friday.

Her burn still hurt to a degree, although not anywhere close to how bad the pain had been on Monday. Stretching it still felt odd, like there was a sunburn there rather than a burn mark, but she managed to spar and get around with ease.

A couple times she had seen Tarvo around campus, and while she made sure to keep her eyes away, Ailiss's friends made it clear through their glares that Tarvo was not their friend, and Tarvo met their pinpoint glares right back every time.

Gym was one of the few places that Ailiss felt confident, and assured, and with the addition of a particular attractive firebender, even that was starting to fade.

Ailiss now sat in her desk chair, sipping hazelnut tea and reading a book on the ancient Air Nomads. Her dorm was softly lit by the reading lamp on her desktop, and the night light in the corner of the room, the neon-white nighttime lights of Republic City that taunt her from outside her window a sharp contrast to the soft lighting that settled on the campus at 9:00 at night.

Her phone suddenly buzzed and turned slightly on the desk.

 

**[Limahn: Hey dummyheads, it's friday night and we're not at the bar. Who died?]**

 

Ailiss laughed to herself.

 

**[Ailiss: Not one to suggest getting all messed up, but Limahn's kinda right, i'm bored and i've got no homework to do]**

 

**[Jia: Why wouldn't i be down for a few drinks?]**

 

**[Timi: Drinks on me!]**

 

**[Limahn: Oh hell no.]**

 

**[Timi: Oh hell yes, you three went through a lot on monday, you deserve it.]**

 

**[Jia: Limahn are u seriously passing up free drinks?]**

 

**[Ailiss: i second Jia.]**

 

**[Limahn: Ok fine, only cuz Ails deserves it.]**

 

Ailiss let out a small sigh at the name.

 

**[Ailiss: Lets meet by korra's statue in 20. And Jia, Limahn, no drinking games plz]**

 

**[Jia: Fine.]**

 

Ailiss wrapped herself tighter in her tan scarf that hung around her neck, her cheeks starting to tingle from the cold, her breath visible in puffs of condensed air. Fall really did come quickly.

Her dark blue peacoat swung loosely around her lower thighs, which were hugged by grey denim jeans.

She leaned against Avatar Korra's statue as she waited for her friends, and her patience paid off when she spotted Jia, Timi, and Limahn all striding towards her. She jogged up to them.

 

"-Off to the bar?" She greeted up at her friends.

 

Jia dragged out his words caustically. _"No,_ the laundry room." 

 

Making sure to take the long way around the Fire, Earth, Water, and Air campus offices, the group reached the bar and Ailiss held the door open for the other three, and strolled inside in tow behind her friends. As they sat down at a booth and Timi went to go buy beers for all four of them, Ailiss noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

 

 _"Gah--!"_ She recoiled, hugging her legs to her chest to hide her suddenly warming cheeks.

 

"Ailiss? What's up?" Limahn's grey eyes shifted to a pinpoint concern.

 

"...It's _her_ ." 

~~~

  



	4. Unexpected Help

There were only a couple places where Ailiss felt genuinely at ease, and grounded.

The first is obvious, her dorm room. The amber light that painted the walls filled with sketches, song lyrics, notes from her friends, and polaroid pictures when night fell on RCBU calmed her. Not to mention it was a private space. No judgemental eyes.

The gym at first, was a _major_ source of anxiety, honing her airbending skills in front of 20+ people set off alarms in her brain, and the freckled airbender frequently had panic attacks that Limahn had to help her through. But overtime, as her airbending skills drastically improved, so did her confidence in her combat ability, and now she regularly attempted to show off in that class.

And then there was the bar. A neon-lit sign rested above the front door, which spelled out _'Shari's pub.'_ The interior gave off the vibe you would get from a cozy coffee shop, dark oak wood lined the amber lit walls that housed pictures of different students from around the school. Maybe it's because Jia and Limahn liked to refer to alcohol as _'Liquid courage'_ , but it was one of the few places she didn't feel so _inhibited_ , surrounded by her friends and people who were too tipsy to care about anything Ailiss was doing.

On top of that, her friends, while she would literally _die_ for them, could be a bit pushy, and take her out of her comfort zone a little too fast. The bar was one of the places that she didn't mind.

 

_I guess I'm lucky they don't like Hitomi, otherwise they'd be sending me into the lion-turtles den right now…_

 

Limahn, Jia, and Timi all swung their heads towards the golden-eyed firebender, and quickly retracted, their eyes going wide.

 

 _"Damn it..."_ Timi grumbled with a sigh, setting a round of beers in the center of the table and sitting down. "We don't need her pretentious attitude right now, not at the bar... Can I just have _one_ stress-free Friday night, spirits? _Please?_ "

 

Jia's eyes narrowed slightly, his arms folding across each other. "She better not come over here."

 

Ailiss took her beer from the table and took a gulp, the bitter but soothing liquid making it's way down her throat. "I dunno... Maybe... We _could_ give her a chance?" She offered gingerly, her eyes wandering to the back of the firebender's head. Her long ponytail danced down her back in waves of pure black silk, outlined by the dark grey long-sleeve shirt she had on, her thick wool hoodie wrapped around her defined waist.

 

 _"Hah!"_ Jia snorted, setting his beer back onto the polished wood tabletop. "-I'd rather snort sugar! I've known about her for what, five days now? And she's already gotten on my bad side."

  
Timi nodded, his tall glass lingering in front of his lips. "-I'm with Jia. People like that will just get you into senseless trouble, what with how _'rebellious'_ they are."

 

Ailiss averted her eyes from Timi as a line formed between her brows. Limahn set her glass down as her grey eyes went wide. 

 

 _"I knew it!"_ She said, "You have the hots for her!" 

 

The freckled airbender blushed furiously. "I'm. Not. Gay." She grumbled, "And even if I was, I've known who she is for _a_   _week._ " 

 

Jia grinned, though the smile didn't reach his blue eyes. "You know there's nothing wrong with it, right Ails? We're only concerned 'cuz it's  _Hitomi_ we're talking about." 

 

"-Yeah, well I'm not! I _know_ I'm not. Look, I'll go along with what you guys think of her, I won't try to be around her, but can we  _please_ drop this gay thing? It honestly gets on my nerves." 

 

Limahn took another swig of her beer. "The freckled one's right," She giggled, "Let's drop it for now and have some fun, It's friday, just ignore her. If she comes over to us we tell her to leave." 

 

The rest of the table nodded, and Jia held his glass up in the middle of the table. "To Friday!" 

 

_"To Friday!"_

* * *

 

"So there I was, literally getting chased down by a bunch of guys that had to be at least three times my size, when one of them finally chases my down and tackles me. I'm watching the club come down at my face and thinking,  _'This is it, you've officially gotten yourself into more trouble than you can handle. You're gonna die an orphan on the street.'_ And then when I put my hands up to do basically  _anything_ to defend myself, the guy with the club starts  _flying!_ At first I thought 'some airbender had come to save me, but then I realize I was doing it, and I got enough uh... c _ontrol_ on it to launch him into his lackeys, and I bolted out of there as fast as I could. That's how I discovered my Airbending!"

 

Limahn finished her tipsy story with her hands in the air and an ear-to ear grin as the group walked back from their Friday night drinking, more than a little tipsy. The cold night air nipped and stung at Ailiss's freckled cheeks, shading them red and revealing her breaths in plooms of frost that disappeared into the night sky. 

Jia held out his foot in front of Limahn and made her stumble, barely catching her before she face planted. 

 

"And despite all that, I can  _still_ out smart ya'." He grinned. 

 

Limahn's cheeks shaded red, and despite her rather tipsy state, Ailiss could tell it wasn't from the cold  _or_ the alcohol. 

 

"I hope your hangover  _sucks._ " Pouted the chocolate-skinned orphan as she clumsily regained her footing. 

 

Jia sucked in a gasp, a hand shooting up to his chest in mock offense. "You  _wouldn't..._ " 

 

The group reached Avatar Korra Statue and shared a clumsy group hug before they parted ways for the night. Ailiss, though a little off-balance, walked back to her dorm with a grin capturing her frozen lips. That is, until she noticed Hitomi walking back to her dorm in the sides of her vision, smirking at her. She fell on her butt in a swirl of embarrassment, not helped by the alcohol.

The firebender's gold-speckled eyes shifted to a soft, humorous concern as she walked up to the freckled airbender. 

 

"'Guessing your a clumsy drunk. 'Need some help?" 

 

Ailiss crossed her arms, still sat on the concrete as her heart started to beat a little faster in Hitomi's ever-imposing presence. "No." 

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Hitomi grinned, offering a hand. "C'mon, lemme help you to your dorm and I'll leave you alone." 

 

Ailiss stayed where she was with a pout on her face. 

 

"Oh, would you let me be nice for _once_? Whatever pride you've got left isn't helping you out here. You won't even remember this when you wake up. Now c'mon." She sighed. 

 

The freckled airbender begrudgingly accepted the hand and heaved her small frame from the ground, recoiling her smaller hand as soon as possible. The ghost of Hitomi's firm touch left goosebumps on her palm. 

 

Hitomi followed Ailiss's tipsy instructions up to her dorm on the third floor, and eventually, they reached it. Ailiss clumsily unlocked her wooden door and stepped inside, immediately jumping onto her bed and groaning with joy. 

 

 _"Ugh,_ so comfy..." She mumbled happily into her pillow. 

 

Hitomi smiled. "Where are your cups?" 

 

Ailiss, not fully processing the situation, pointed behind her in the direction of her cupboard. "Third cabinet to the right of the sink." She murmured, still basking in her blankets. 

 

Hitomi filled two glasses with water and handed one to Ailiss, placing the other on her nightstand next to her digital clock, which read 12:16 AM. 

 

"Here, drink this and at least get your jacket and scarf off." Hitomi chuckled, placing something on Ailiss's desk. 

 

Ailiss mechanically shook her jacket, scarf, and shoes off, tossing them on the floor and downing the water presented to her by a defined pale olive hand. She let out a 'thanks' as she crawled under her covers and Hitomi started towards the door.

 

"Good night, I guess. Your welcome." Hitomi laughed, tucking a strand of silk behind her ear. 

 

"G'night..." Ailiss yawned into her comforter. 

 

Hitomi simply shook her head turned the lock on Ailiss's door, shutting it softly behind her. 

 

* * *

 

 Ailiss's eyes fluttered open to grey light flooding in through her windows and a digital clock that read 11:31, accompanied by a glass of water on her nightstand. 

 _Oh, thank the spirits for Limahn..._ She thought as she sat up and downed the water, feeling her headache subside a bit.  _But no note today? Eh, she was probably too tipsy._

Ailiss basked in her covers for another ten minutes before swinging them over her legs. She was met with a Grey t-shirt and baggy jeans. 

 

 _"Did I seriously sleep in my clothes?!"_ She thought out loud. Now that she thought about it, her ankles ached dully due to her socks constricting her bloodflow all night.  _Was I really that drunk...?_ She slid a hand over her face and snapped herself out of it, getting up and changing into a robe. 

 

She mechanically showered, letting the hot water release any leftover pressure in her temples from the previous night, scrubbing at her chestnut hair with shampoo and letting the foam race down her small frame until it disappeared. 

The freckled airbender got out of the shower and checked her phone, which had multiple unread messages that she got while she was showering. 

**[Jia: Anyone wanna grab some coffee and breakfast at the campus cafe? Beats sitting around waiting for my hangover to scram]**

**[Lemons: I'll be there in 20, im with jia.]**

Ailiss chuckled at the vague memory of changing Limahns contact name last night. 

**[Ailiss: You guys are really bad at getting rid of Hangovers. Ill be there after i dry off, so probably 20 too.]**

**[Timi: Yall are gonna make me get out of bed while im sleeping in just to have some coffee i could make at home?]**

**[Ailiss: Youre welcome to stay home, Timi]**

**[Timi: Nah. b there soon.]**

Ailiss quickly dried off and picked out an outfit, acknowledging the light rain outside and throwing on slim jeans, a plain grey v-neck t-shirt, and a dark red rain jacket. She slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes and snagged her keys, satchel, and phone off her nightstand, taking 5 minutes to fix up her hair in the bathroom mirror before heading out the door.

As she swung open the doors of the dorm three lobby she was hit with the nostalgic smell of light rain on concrete that made her think of cozy, rainy autumn afternoons in the eastern air temple of her childhood. 

She shuffled up to the front entrance of the cafe to find Timi, Jia, and Limahn all waiting for her.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." She apologized as she strolled up to them. "I'll pay, It's just a few coffees and some snacks." 

 

"Fine..." Jia grumbled with a grin, holding the door open for the group. 

 

"I'm so glad they keep the lighting low in here, it's like they know students come in here with hangovers." Limahn mused as she sat down in front of a table bordering the window. 

 

After the group was seated and their coffees and scones ordered, they started to joke and review the previous night. 

 

"By the way Limahn, I _know_ I say this everytime," Ailiss started, her coffee cup looming in front of her lips as her head tilted with gratefulness, "But thanks so much for the water you left, it always helps." 

 

Limahn's eyes went wide. "Oh _no!_ I was too drunk to remember to do that last night! I'm really sorry!" 

 

Ailiss recoiled. "Uh-- It's okay, really, but... who left me water then?" 

 

"You were probably pretty drunk too, I think you made some for yourself and you just don't remember it." Timi offered, chuckling. 

 

Ailiss laughed into her coffee. "Probably..." 

 

_Was I really that drunk last night? I never make myself water though... I remember the group hug... Going back to the dorm... Wait, there was someone with me when I went back. Who was...?_

_...Oh no._

 

 

 

 


	5. Stawberries and cigarettes

"Bye you guys, I'll text you later!" Ailiss chirped, pushing the door to the coffee shop open with her freckled shoulder.

_She helped me home when I was drunk... Oh, spirits she probably thinks I'm such a clueless drunk, too. Did you really just embarrass yourself in front of that pretty of a girl? -Wait, what?_

When Ailiss came back to herself she had broken into a run.

She reached her dorm and unlocked the door at light speed, swinging it open and almost tripping over various clothing on the floor to get to her desk, remembering Hitomi placing something down on the polished wooden tabletop last night.

On her desk lay her classwork, a couple broken pencils, and a small slip of paper she didn't recognize. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she unfolded the slip.

_Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

Hitomi's school email.

 

* * *

 

 

_From: Ad8926873@RCBU.campus.org_

_To: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

_Subject: hi_

_Cc: N/A_

 

_Hello Hitomi, It's Ailiss._

_I'm really really sorry about Friday night, I must've been such a pain, I never think about how I'm really acting when I'm drunk._

_You must think me and my friends are weirdos, and I can't blame you. Obviously they don't really take kindly to you either, so I'm sorry you started your scholarship by making enemies and not friends._

_These past two weeks have been odd, to say the least. I met a new person with crazy firebending, and got burned by the leader of one of the schools resident gangs, which are slowly becoming more and more of a problem here. So I've been pretty awkward, more so than usual._

_Even though I'm sure you have no interest in associating with me, here's some basic info:_

_I'm 21, an airbender, a socially awkward junior, my last name is Demeter, I'm from the eastern air temple, and my favorite color is orange._

_Please don't tell my friends I emailed you. They wouldn't approve._

_Bye for now,_

_-Ailiss._

_P.S: I like your firebending._

 

It took Ailiss a week to finally email Hitomi. She didn't feel any better when she clicked send, only more nervous and on edge now that she was doomed to spend the time until Hitomi responded well, waiting for a response.

It had been a week since Friday. Ailiss had tried to avoid Hitomi as best she could, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for it when she caught a glance of her subtly sad-looking golden eyes as she walked away from her. Did she actually want to be around Ailiss?

She made sure not to focus on her in Martial Arts, and although it was hard, she managed. She was lucky she hadn't been paired up to spar with Hitomi yet. She would get whooped anyway. Avoiding her elsewhere was easy enough, she didn't have any other classes with her, but during a couple nights, she watched flashes of sporadic blue light come from behind the gym, and longed to go see what kind of firebending the silk-haired girl was up to.

 _I'm avoiding her to respect my friends wishes. I'm being loyal._ She told herself, ignoring the subtle spike of her heartbeat and faint rush of butterflies she got when she imagined Hitomi's piercing golden eyes and jet black, wavy hair that spilled over her shoulders like silk.

As she slumped over her laptop, nerves getting the better of her, Ailiss realized her phone was ringing on her bed. She scurried out of her desk chair and picked it up, grinning a little when she saw the call was from Jia.

 

 _"Ailiss! There you are, you're not responding to the group chat!"_ Jia's voice filtered through the speaker on Ailiss's phone. _"You're okay, right?"_

 

The freckled airbender feigned a laugh. "I'm fine, just caught up in homework. Sorry for worrying you guys. I'm guessing you wanna go to the bar?"

 

_"We're already in front of Korra's statue. 'Just waiting on you."_

 

"Gah! Okay, just let me get dressed, I-I'll be down there in ten minutes tops!"

 

Ailiss hung up, threw her phone onto her bed, and promptly threw on an outfit consisting of an oversized long-sleeve sky blue v-neck, yoga pants, denim short-shorts, and a worn pair of classic converse. She threw on a plain pastel orange hoodie and her satchel before bursting out the door and shutting it locked behind her.

 

"So, who's turn is it to buy drinks?" Limahn asked, resting her forearms on the table.

 

Ailiss leaned back in the booth. "I think it's Jia's? Right?"

 

"No, no, we have a rotation!" Timi said, "I bought drinks last week 'cuz you all had stressful weeks. That means it's your turn, Ails."

 

Ailiss kept her cool, but her pulse quickened at the thought of buying drinks for the group. Hitomi was sitting at the bar again. _Has she seen my email?_

 

" _Uh,_ Yeah- that's right, Be right back!" She quipped, getting up and shuffling past Jia. She quickly walked to the bar and ordered 4 beers, making sure to walk to the far end of the bar to avoid Hitomi. She snuck a couple glances, and noticed she was on her phone with a glass of whiskey in hand.

 

She brought the beers back to the table and sat down with a huff, and put down the beers.

 

"Sorry you had to be near Hitomi." Limahn chuckled.

 

Ailiss let out a fake laugh through her nose, and suddenly, as Timi picked up a beer and launched into a story, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**(1) new email from: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org**

When she looked over at Hitomi again, she was smirking and getting up to leave. Ailiss swears she almost passed out.

 

"-Hey, guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna use the bathroom." She said, scooting past Jia again.

 

"Uh, you okay?" Limahn asked.

 

Ailiss started towards the bathroom. "Just fine!"  

 

The freckled airbenders pace quickened as she walked, and she closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall with a sigh and opening the email.

 

_From: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

_To: Ad8926873@RCBU.campus.org_

_Subject: sup_

_Cc: N/A_

 

_Hey Ailiss, Hitomi here._

_You really think I care how you were acting last Friday? You were drunk, lol. Everyone is pretty stupid and clueless when they've had alcohol. Don't worry about it, I was just helping you out._

_You're right, you and your friends are weirdos, but I really don't mind. Everyone's different, right? I definitely didn't plan to make any kind of friends when I got here, so making enemies is the next best thing, haha. I guess I just wish my enemies weren't your friends, assuming we're gonna be talking more. That makes things a bit complicated._

_Sorry you've had a stressful couple weeks, having such a skilled firebender in your life must be a big change :) Show me the burn you got from that Agni-Kai sometime, it sounds badass. Also, I may or may not have been the one who attacked that guy. I made sure he wouldn't tell anyone, wouldn't want my name spreading around the school more than it already has. So please, let's just keep that between me and you._

_The Eastern Air Temple, huh? Sounds pretty isolated, maybe that's why you're awkward sometimes. I like your last name, too._

_If you want some info about me, here's what I'm willing to spill:_

_I'm 22, my last name is Kamaru, I'm a junior too, you know where I'm from, (I've told you) and my favorite color is dark grey._

_Obviously I'm not gonna tell your friends you emailed me, duh. They've made it pretty clear that they don't like me, so I'll stay away for your sake, you're welcome._

_See ya,_

_-Hitomi_

_P.S: I know, who wouldn't?_

 

Ailiss was _reeling._ She nearly slid down the wall before catching both herself and her breath. _Hitomi's... Talking to me. She wants to talk with me. Words, Demeter! Words!_

How was she supposed to go back to her friends in this state? Why was she so flustered because of an _email?_ Surely her friends would ask why her cheeks were flaming red, or her breathing sporadic.

_Pull yourself together, Ailiss! Be an anxious little twat in your dorm, not here! You're at the bar to let loose and have some fun, not stress over an email that a pretty girl sent you. I mean- ugh!_

The freckled airbender put her phone back in her pocket, took a few deep breaths, and walked back out. She strolled up to the booth her friends were idly chatting at and sat down at the end, picking up her beer and taking a sip.

 

"Okay, Ailiss, we were just talking about this, and we need your opinion. What should the school actually _do_ about the gangs, other than sit back and pretend they don't exist?" Timi said, his beer lingering in front of his lips.

 

Ailiss pondered. "Uh... I think they should start actually using the campus security the _right way_ and station them in spots around campus. Tarvo attacked me in the public bending area. That kinda tells me they're not doing a great job of guarding it."

 

Limahn, Timi, and Jia all nodded in agreement. "We're trying to pitch an idea to the main office, and I think we just got one. I'll go tomorrow." Jia said with a chuckle.

 

Ailiss took another sip of beer. "Wow, that easy? You could've thought of that without me."

 

Limahn gestured to her tall glass of beer, which was almost gone. "We're a little tipsy by now. Figures." She grinned. "You haven't even finished yours!"

 

"I've been in the bathroom! -I'll finish mine soon." Ailiss defended.

 

Limahn suddenly felt around in her pocket. "Uh oh," She gasped, standing up. "Guys, I forgot my frickin' wallet!"

 

Timi sighed, but he was grinning. So was Jia. "We'll go with you and grab it."

 

"But who's gonna keep our table?"

 

Ailiss raised her hand lowly. "I will. Go grab your wallet, It's not a problem."

 

Limahn slightly bowed. "Thanks Ails." She said, pulling on her jacket.

 

Limahn, Timi, and Jia left, and Ailiss was left alone at her table. She was taking another sip of beer when she noticed the door to the bar open, and a flash of silky black hair and golden eyes came through the door frame and sat down at the bar.

The firebender briefly glanced behind her, noticing Ailiss sitting alone and smirked.

Ailiss's heart leaped up to her throat as Hitomi got up from her stool at the bar and made her way towards the freckled airbender.

 

"Your friends didn't abandon you, did they?" She chirped, standing and the end of the table.

 

Aliss tensed. "No, they just went to go grab Limahn's wallet. I'm keeping the table."

 

"Ah, a woman of many sacrifices I see." Hitomi chuckled sweetly, sending a spike of butterflies through Ailiss's stomach as the firebender sat down in the booth.

 

"D-Don't stay here too long, my friends could be back any minute." Ailiss catiouned.

 

"Oh, quit _worrying_ , It'll be fine. I'll go back to my stool before they're back."

 

Suddenly a security officer walked into the bar. _"Students!"_ He shouted, turning everyone's heads. "There has been a major gang fight in the courtyard! We are being forced by Republic City Police to lock down the campus until the green light is given to let everyone go. The bar will be on lockdown until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience."

 

Hitomi let her head fall on the table. _"-Are you kidding me..."_ She grumbled into the polished wood surface, " _All_ I wanted was to go to sleep around eleven tonight, and now we're stuck here."

 

While Ailiss searched for reassuring words to say the the golden eyed-firebender sitting across from her, her phone went off in her pocket. - _Oh no! What if the others got caught in the fight?!_ She thought frantically as she picked it up, seeing it was from Limahn.

 

_"Ailiss! Spirits, I'm so glad you're okay! We saw the whole fight break out from my dorm, now we're trapped in here by security, but we're all fine."_

 

The freckled airbender sighed with relief. "I'm just glad _you guys_ were okay, you're the one who was on their way back to the dorm!"

 

_"Yeah, well we're okay. How long do you think they'll keep you locked up in the bar?"_

 

"Honestly, 'no idea. But I'll stay in contact, my phone's at eighty-seven."

 

_"Okay, good. I guess me, Timi, and Jia might be having a sleepover without 'ya."_

 

Ailiss chuckled. "That's okay, It's not your fault. I'll text you, see 'ya."

 

_"Love 'ya."_

 

"Love 'ya too."

 

Ailiss put her phone down on the table and shifted nervously.

 

"'Seems like your friends really care for you." Hitomi said with a grin, though it didn't reach her eyes, which were filled with a glint of something Ailiss couldn't pinpoint.

 

" _Uh_ , well I've known them since I came here freshman year. We were all freshman." Ailiss denoted, pride leaking slightly through her small voice, "...They've done a lot for me."

 

"Like?"

 

Ailiss played with her hair. "They... helped me through a lot of stuff I was dealing with once I got here. I owe them my life, honestly."

 

After a couple moments of silence, Hitomi seemed to catch on that Ailiss didn't want to go into specifics, so she changed the subject.

 

"You told me you were from the east air temple, right? What's it like there?"

 

Ailiss's eyes changed from shifting and nervous to a little more bright at the mention of her home.

 

"It's a great place! If you get the chance to go, do it. It's the biggest air temple, but everyone there still knows each other like it's a small town. I lived with my parents there, training in the ways of the monks until my parents encouraged me to try for a scholarship here, they told me I shouldn't spend my whole life cooped up there, that Air Nation folk are meant to travel the world and spread peace. ...I miss them, and my home a lot, but I'm really glad I came here, despite how much trouble it's caused me."

 

Hitomi dug her palm into her cheek. "...They sound like great parents."

 

Ailiss sighed. "They are. I get letters from them every month, because in the temples they don't use technology like the stuff in Republic City." Ailiss grinned a bit. "It took me a while to figure out how to use a computer and phone..." She added bashfully.

 

Hitomi laughed, peeling her hand from her face. "They really don't use tech over there? Where I grew up, tech was everywhere! Even if it was some secluded island in the Fire Nation."

 

The sudden warmth of the firebender's gaze possessed Ailiss, it was like she was being physically drawn in. She couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth.  "...You said you're from Ember Island, right?"

 

"...Mhm. 'Grew up with my parents. 'Came to the big city. —Now I'm here."

 

Out of nowhere, Ailiss suddenly noticed how she wasn't shifting uncomfortably, her shoulders were sloped downward, and her hands weren't laced through her hair, but resting in her lap. She felt herself start to... relax? Around Hitomi? 

She blamed it on the alcohol, but the glass lay atop the polished wood surface she sat in front of, not even half empty.

Ailiss wanted to pry further about Hitomi's past, caught in a trance of bubbling attraction and interest. But she was snapped out of it. Something about how vaguely and distantly Hitomi addressed her childhood told her mind not to.

They sat and talked for a little while longer, and slowly Ailiss felt _something_ , a head-rattling thought, in the back of her mind, and it forced her hands between her thighs and heat to tingle up her face.

It was attraction.

And Ailiss couldn't deny it.

 

* * *

 

The police finally raised the lockdown order around eleven. After a somewhat reluctant goodbye to Hitomi, Ailiss texted her friends that she was leaving the bar and that she was on her way to her dorm, making sure not to tell them about the fluttering feeling in her chest.

After she had changed into proper pajamas, she flopped into her bed and cast her gaze up to the ceiling.

_I'm attracted... to a girl. What in spirits name is going on?! How long have I been like this? How would I not have figured it out sooner?  I can't be... gay? Right?_

Ailiss knew the truth. But she was reluctant to admit it. Part of her wanted to hold on to what she's always been, just a little while longer.

 

 

 


	6. Love makes us feel the unimaginable

The Saturday night sky was filled with twinkling stars that beckoned Ailiss towards them and pushed her away all the same. The inky blackness seemed content with the knowledge that she and Hitomi had talked for a bit the previous night. It was cold, and only getting colder, so she huddled up in her thick army green bomber jacket and sighed, her breath faltering into the sky in a dissipating plume of steam. 

She knew it was a little dangerous to be sitting alone in the bending area at ten at night, what with all the unseen chaos of last night's gang fight, but she was at ease here, and that feeling came few and far between, so she basked in it. 

She really didn't know what she was doing here, she had been waiting for a text from her friends with a plan for something to do tonight, but so far, her phone was silent. So she wandered out here, and contemplated the situation at hand.

Already, it felt like Hitomi was a gorgeous shining star and she was a speck of rock graced with her orbit. 

The concept of a 'secret friendship' was both intriguing and terrifying to Ailiss. Part of her was a bit like Hitomi, always chasing adventure, always looking in the corner of her vision for _something_ to rip her from the monotonous day-to-day life of a student. But to Ailiss, that monotony was well,  _safe._ Waking up, showering, going to class, texting her friends, doing homework, practicing her bending, and drinking on the weekends was simply, a routine she was used to, a cycle she felt comfortable with, because it made her life feel like it had a structure to it. A plan. If it broke, she felt out of place, anxious, and lost. 

And with her friends and Hitomi at odds, contrasting like day and night, the cycle was threatened once more. Not to mention her newfound attraction, which she was still in limbo about. One moment vehemently denying it in her head, the next, ending up sitting against a wall, thinking about curtains of black silk draped over defined shoulders, emboldened by eyes made of sparkling gold, with a lopsided, cocky grin for good measure. 

She suddenly realized that she wasn't just thinking about it. It was waving an olive hand in front of her. 

 

 _"Hello?_ Earth to freckles, snap out of it." Hitomi grinned. 

 

Ailiss jumped.  _"Gah—!_ Hitomi?! W-What are you doing here?" 

 

"Damn. You must've been  _really_ deep in thought about something. It was like you were in a trance." The firebender laughed. "I just came here to practice some bending." 

 

"—At ten at night?" 

 

"Is there a more perfect time to firebend?" She said, taking a stance. "'Wanna demonstration?" 

 

Ailiss nodded before she could stop herself. She only got to see flashes of this in Martial Arts. 

Hitomi took a couple steps back from Ailiss, still keeping her wide stance, one fist at full extension in front of her, the other lingering by her ear, as if she were holding a bow and arrow. She took a deep breath and lifted her lead foot, then stomped down on the ground, propelling herself up, and she let her other leg fly forward in an acrobatic kick, sending an arc of blue-hot fire dissipating into the night sky. 

She continued, not giving Ailiss a moment to absorb any of what she was doing, as her powerful, effective strikes came in rapid succession, decimating her invisible opponent. 

All too soon she was shuffling back to a relaxed stance and giving a bow to the freckled airbender. 

Her bending was everything Ailiss's  _wasn't._ Purposeful, aggressive strikes as opposed to deterring, graceful ones. Head-on, forward movement compared to plotting, circling, being light on your feet.

 

"Woah." 

 

Hitomi put her palms on her hips. "I know. _Your turn_." 

 

 _"Wha—"_ Before Ailiss knew it, her thin wrist was being pulled up and she was standing in front of a smirking Hitomi. 

 

"Show me what you got, freckles! I've seen you take down your friend Limahn in sparring, don't act like you don't have skill." 

 

Ailiss blushed at the compliment, at the same time getting anxious at the thought of  _Hitomi_ scrutinizing her Airbending. Despite that, she took a nervous stance, and began to walk in a circle. After a couple moments Hitomi chuckled. 

 

"So when does the  _Airbending_ part start?" 

 

"—If I'm showing you a proper Airbending demonstration, you're gonna have to be a bit more patient." Ailiss surprised herself with her tenacious words.

 

Hitomi leaned back on the wall with a grin. 

 

Ailiss, light on her feet, sent a straight blast of air at her invisible enemy, then spun around to loop a gust at the same target. She jumped and sent a kick of air forward, landing on her feet gracefully and creating a small tornado of air towards her target, expanding it as it traveled. She then broke the swirling gust into multiple fragments and sent them forward, all at different angles, then faltered back into a bow. Her heart was pounding, and not because she was tired. 

 

Clapping sounded from the corner of the bending area, but it wasn't coming from Hitomi. 

 

"Very impressive, _Ailiss Demeter_." Tarvo spat, emerging from the shadows cast by the moonlight. 

 

Hitomi postured up, her golden eyes pinpoint. "You want me to kick your ass _again_ , creep?" 

 

Tarvo ignored her. "How's your burn mark?" 

 

Ailiss glared. "Healed." 

 

"Good," He stood rigidly, "Now, Hitomi. I've come to make a propo—" 

 

"You want me to join the Agni-Kais and fight for 'true equality' throughout Republic City, I know. I politely decline." 

 

"Your firebending skills could benefit us greatly. You've gained my respect." Tarvo pleaded, his eyes boring into Hitomi's golden, searching for the answer he wanted to hear.

 

"Yeah, well I don't need it. Go." 

 

_"Hitomi—"_

 

The black-haired firebender ignited a blue flame in her palm. "Leave, _right now_. Don't even think about hurting Ailiss, either." 

 

Tarvo scowled and turned away. "You'll regret this." 

 

" _Sure_ I will." 

 

* * *

 

 _"—You talked to Tarvo?!"_ Limahn all but shouted, "One, you shouldn't be in the bending area at  _ten at night,_ are you  _asking_ to get jumped? Two, what did he say to you?" 

 

Ailiss, Timi, Limahn, and Jia were all situated on the floor of Timi's dorm, save for Ailiss, who was splayed out on Timi's bed, lounging on her stomach, head leaning off the edge and towards her friends.

 

"I was in the bending area just... going through some motions when Tarvo starts clapping and tells me my airbending was impressive." She paused a moment to search for more to add to her half-made up story, then gave up. "He didn't say anything after that. 'Just walked away." 

 

Timi crossed his arms. "'Dude's a creep." He scowled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hitomi's with him, either." 

 

Ailiss gulped down a retort. 

 

"You think she  _is?_ " Jia pondered. 

 

"It's likely. I'm sure Tarvo wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get a firebender _that skilled_ into his gang, and we know as well as anyone that what Tarvo wants, he gets." 

 

Ailiss took a moment and bit her lip, like a child pondering the consequences of a ripped band aid. The words fell from her mouth in an attempt to defend Hitomi without revealing their status. 

"Look, it's not like we know the  _ins and outs_ of Hitomi's life, but from what we've seen... she just doesn't seem like the type of person to want to answer to a  _guy._ Especially Tarvo." 

 

"You're defending her?" Limahn asked, her eyes laced with a mix of concern and confusion. 

 

"I'm saying she seems too independent to join a gang. She probably thinks of them the same way we do." 

 

Jia smirked, the curve in his lip failing to reach his eyes. "And you know all of this how...?" 

 

"I _don't_ know. I'm assuming." 

 

"—Exactly," Timi butted in. "We _have_ no idea. We just have to wait and see." 

 

Limahn hugged her legs. "I'm gettin' pretty tired of waiting." 

 

Jia started to pass out playing cards and small glasses of whiskey, which everyone took graciously, eager to lift the newfound tension in the room. 

 

After an hour or so of cards, stories, jokes, and a little fire whiskey, a hard knock sounded on the door. 

 

"H-Hello?" Timi faltered, setting his cards face-down on the floor. 

 

_"It's Hitomi! I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I have news!"_

 

Ailiss's grey and Hazel eyes were suddenly wide as Jia stood, like Mars ready for war. 

 

"Leave." He said to the door.

 

_"Do you want the same burn Ailiss has, or do you want to stay safe?!"_

 

"Is that a threat?!" Timi stood up. 

 

_"Spirits, no! It's a warning! The A.K's and the Zakons are fighting outside the bar, and it's moving towards the dorm!"_

 

Timi's demeanor shifted nearly on command. He walked to the door, stepping over cards and whiskey, and opened it, revealing Hitomi, sporting a black hoodie and slim sweatpants, hair completely let down. 

 

"You're serious?" 

 

"You wanna' look for yourself?" Hitomi shot back, pointing over Timi's shoulder towards the window. Dim, sporadic orange lights danced through the alleys between the classrooms and offices and faded into the night. 

 

Hitomi sighed and pushed past Timi into the dorm, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Ailiss. 

 

"Alright, look. Again, I know you guys don't like me, but I'm just here because I... uh," For the first time, Ailiss watched her confidence waiver, her golden eyes unsure of themselves. It sent her heart to her throat. "I think Tarvo's after me. He tried to convince me to join him, and I said no." 

 

"So you had to come here and put us _all_ in danger instead of just you?" Jia deadpanned. 

 

 _"Jia!"_ Ailiss snapped, "—How could you say that?!" 

 

"Because she's a master Firebender. You think she can't defend herself?" 

 

"Not against a whole  _gang!_ You should know that better than anyone! Show a little bit of _basic_ decency and let her stay here until the fight dies down, at least." Ailiss found herself sitting up now. "Timi?" 

 

Timi sighed through his nose. "Alright. But she's gone the _second_ it's over." 

 

Hitomi frowned. "'Fine with me. I'll keep to myself here, go ahead with whatever you're doing." 

 

Ailiss curled in on herself. "You don't wanna _—_ " 

 

"No." Hitomi and Timi said in unison, glaring at each other. 

 

 

 

  


	7. Reasons for Reasons

_Ailiss faltered into the main office, knees shaking and heart in her throat._

_"Oh? Hello there! What can I do for you?" Said the woman at the front desk._

_"Uh— I'm Aliss Demeter, I accepted a scholarship here a couple weeks ago and I don't know where my dorm is..."_

_\-----_

_As she was being led to her dorm, she spotted a group of three people, an Airbender, Earthbender, and Waterbender, sitting on the edge of the large statue of Avatar Korra, laughing and nudging at each others shoulders._

_She made sure to cast her bashful gaze down as she passed them._

_What am I even doing here...?_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Ready... Begin!"_

 

Ailiss made the first move on her sparring partner, who happened to be Limahn today, sending a gust at her legs and dodging to the left. 

Limahn rode the gust smoothly and began circling, but this time Ailiss, instead of mirroring, spun towards Limahn and sent a pinpoint blast to Limahn's side, knocking her off-balance.

Limahn recovered and attacked Ailiss's legs with a wide blast, but Ailiss jumped over it and towards Limahn, sending two different gusts at her head and legs, and Limahn was sent toppling down, Ailiss standing over her and pinning her shoulder in a flash.

 

"Woah... Trying an aggressive style today?" Limahn smiled up at the freckled airbender.

 

"S-Sorry..." 

 

"No, no, I'm glad! It's good to try different things." 

 

Ms. Beifong strode over to the two. "Again, I'm impressed. But I think you know that by now." 

 

Ailiss bowed. "Thank you, Su." 

 

"'You two ready to switch partners?" 

 

She and Limahn nodded. 

Su stopped the sparring and told everyone to choose a different opponent, specifying that it didn't need to be the same element as your own. Ailiss suddenly gulped when she saw Hitomi, standing there, without a partner.

 

"Ailiss? Why don't you work with Hitomi today?" Su smiled. 

 

"Y _—_ yeah, okay." 

 

She walked over to Hitomi's mat, her knees shaking slightly.

 

"Oh? Hey freckles. Finally got the guts to spar me, huh?" 

 

Ailiss stayed silent as she postured up. 

 

" _Oooh_ , cold killer. I like it." 

 

_"Ready... Begin!"_

 

Hitomi started quickly, forcing Ailiss backward with a barrage of blue strikes that the freckled airbender could only block and dodge. As she reached the edge of the mat, she ducked and circled to her left, starting to pace around Hitomi. 

Hitomi smartly didn't follow, merely staying put and letting Ailiss orbit around her like a moon would a planet, keeping a close eye on her the whole time. 

Ailiss was doing everything she could to focus on Hitomi as an opponent, and not a  _way-too-pretty_ firebender that she was trying not to fall for.

Ailiss jerked forward, acting as bait, which Hitomi took, and sent a blue blast towards Ailiss, who was now in a different spot. Ailiss did the same thing again, but this time she dodged and sent a blast at Hitomi's torso, sending her backward. 

 

" _Woo!_ Nice one!" Hitomi laughed. 

 

The airbender dodged from left to right to get closer to Hitomi, sending quick blasts as the moved forward, but Hitomi waited patiently for the onslaught to end, and as Ailiss was pulling away from her attack, Hitomi sent a blue blast at Ailiss's torso, sending her careening to the mat. 

As Hitomi tried to pin her, Ailiss quickly rolled away and directed a couple gusts at the swarming firebender, getting enough distance to stand back up.

Ailiss and Hitomi didn't realize it, but by now, nearly everyone in the gym had stopped what they were doing to watch them. 

Hitomi aggressively closed the distance, sending an arc of fire towards Ailiss, but smartly, Ailiss evaded to the right and sent a gust right back, which Hitomi blocked.

After a couple more back-and-forths, Ailiss sent a kick of air towards the firebender, which she evaded and sent her own blast at Ailiss, who was currently on one leg due to her kick, and knocked her off balance. 

This time, before Ailiss had even hit the ground, Hitomi had her shoulder in her grasp, and she was pinned on the mat.

 

"That was... That was good, freckles." Hitomi panted. 

 

Ailiss, realizing she was currently  _inches_ from Hitomi's face, squirmed away and sighed, out of breath and now flustered. "Y-You too." 

 

A clap sounded from Ms. Beifong, and soon enough, the whole gym was clapping. " _Great_ spar, you two. You seemed more like dancers than benders, your styles match up perfectly. You both have _so_ much potential." 

 

Ailiss blushed deeper. "Thank you..." 

 

Hitomi took in her praise with a grin. "Happy to hear it, Su." 

 

* * *

 

 

_From: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

_To: Ad8926873@RCBU.campus.org_

_Subject: woah_

_Cc: N/A_

 

_Hey Freckles,_

 

_Okay, I can't get over how awesome that spar was today, Ailiss. We're definitely doing that again. You really gave me a challenge, and as Su even said, our styles match up perfectly._

_Other than that, sorry about the other day when I barged in on your Saturday night. I just really needed somewhere to be, I can't take on a whole gang by myself, even with my unrivaled skill._

_I'm happy to meet up in the bending area more to train and hang out, so just shoot me an email and I'll be there._

 

_-Your resident Firebender, Hitomi_

 

Ailiss was  _reeling_. She had just gotten back to her dorm from classes, and she opened her laptop to an email from Hitomi, flustering her even more. 

Hitomi looming inches from her face, pinning her shoulder to the ground, was burned into the back of Ailiss's eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how  _bright_ her eyes were up close, or how her touch on her shoulder had replaced her freckles with goosebumps. Or how Hitomi's eyes had burned with _—_

_—Stop it, Demeter!_

She flopped onto her bed and read Hitomi's email on her phone one, two, five times. 

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Limahn stop ranting about the dance, that's not for another month!" Ailiss gestured at Limahn. 

 

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault that I'm excited about it!" She looked down bashfully. "Okay... It is. But it's so exciting! There's gonna be lights, slow-dancing, a DJ..." 

 

"Well, do you have anybody you wanna ask?" Timi said, holding his beer close to his lips. 

 

"I..." Limahn stumbled, looking like she was trying to work something out in her head. " _—Ailiss_ , c'mere." She suddenly peeled Ailiss from the booth, away from Jia and Timi. 

 

"You need a girls only talk?" Ailiss grinned when they reached the far wall. 

 

"No, I... I 'wanna ask Jia." 

 

Ailiss recoiled. "W-Wha— _!"_

 

 _"I know, I know,_ It sounds crazy but... He's got me all flustered more times than I can _count_ by this point! I can't deny my own feelings, no matter how much I hate them." 

 

"B-But he's... He's _Jia_! You're _Limahn_! We're all friends! 'Say this all works out, you don't think it'd be a _little_ weird to date someone from our _own_ friend group?" 

 

"It would, definitely, but I can't just keep this in my head anymore. I like Jia. I'm gonna ask him when I feel like it's the right time." 

 

Ailiss laughed through her nose. "Well... you've got a month to work your magic." 

 

On the way back to the booth, Hitomi winked at Ailiss, mouthing what looked like,  _"Didn't know you give relationship advice"_ from her lonely stool. Ailiss flushed before regaining her senses and sitting down next to Timi. 

 

"What was that all about?" Jia asked, an eyebrow raised. 

 

"Girl stuff." Ailiss deadpanned with a grin.

 

Jia shrugged and took a sip of his beer. 

 

Ailiss now had somewhat of a schedule on saturdays. After the bar, instead of heading off to her dorm, she went to the bending area, and every time she went, there was Hitomi, practicing her bending or scrolling through her phone. 

 

"Hey freckles." 

 

" _Guh,_ Hi Hitomi..." Ailiss said, trying not to fluster at the firebenders amused smirk and let down hair that covered one of her golden eyes. "Don't expect anything coherent from me tonight, I had three beers." 

 

Hitomi laughed out loud, a sound that sent Ailiss's heart into overdrive. "...Wouldn't dream of it. So whatcha' up to?" 

 

"Not much, honestly... The only thing I've done today is practice my bending, do homework, and go to the bar." 

 

"You should be more grateful about having care-free weekends." 

 

"And yours aren't?" 

 

"Definitely not!" Hitomi laughed. "Do you know how much homework I have?! Because I'm new here I have to catch up with  _two years_ of work that I missed." 

 

Ailiss grimaced. "Okay, I see why I should be grateful..." 

 

A couple moments of silence passed between the two before Hitomi spoke up again, her eyes filled with something Ailiss couldn't describe. 

 

"I know you're a bit tipsy right now, but can I ask you something?" She said, "It's about your friends." 

 

Ailiss blinked. "M-My friends?" 

 

"Why do they hate me?" 

 

Ailiss sighed, pondering a response that wouldn't make her seem like an idiot. 

 

"Like— I get that they don't like me, but I don't see what I've actually  _done_ to piss them off, besides be myself..." 

 

The freckled airbender ran a hand through her chestnut hair. "I think that's the point..." She started slowly, "My friends have all had bad experiences in the past when it comes to trust. —By the way, You _can't_ tell them I told you this." 

 

Hitomi motioned a line across her soft lips. "Sealed." 

 

"...Jia grew up around gang violence, so who he trusted and who he didn't was life or death. Limahn is an orphan, she lived in omashu on her own until she came here, so she had to know who could help her and who couldn't. And Timi was raised in the outer ring of Ba-Sing-Se, so he's got pretty justified trust issues too. It's the reason why we're all so loyal to each other, we're the few people who can trust each other with our lives." She sighed.

"I guess they just don't like you because of how... _arrogant_ you seem. They definitely don't _trust_ you because of that, at least."  

 

Hitomi stood up suddenly. "—I'm gonna go." She blurted, "Thanks for telling me all that, I appreciate it." 

 

And before the airbender could say another word, Hitomi was a distant silhouette on the other side of the courtyard, and Ailiss was left dumbfounded.

 

 

 


	8. Nothing like a dirty look from someone you love

 "I don't know what to do!" Ailiss blurted into her hands, sitting awkwardly in front of Mrs. Sato's desk, the empty classroom ghost quiet, save for the two woman at the front. "...My friends get a bad feeling about her and dont want me being around her, and in a way I agree with them, but..." 

 

"You're drawn to her?" Mrs. Sato finished the freckled airbender's sentence. 

 

Ailiss hesitantly nodded. "It's like she's an _addiction_ ... _Spirits,_ ugh, that's really dramatic. But, y-you get what I mean right?" 

 

"Of course," Asami chuckled. "I've been drawn to Korra the whole time I've known her. I just didn't realize why until she was hurt by Zaheer."

 

Ailiss gulped. "...On top of all that, I've never felt like this about a _girl_ before..." 

 

"—Ah! so we've got a _very_ late bloomer on our hands!" 

 

"Wha?" 

 

" _Most_ people realize they're not straight when they're teenagers, but like you, I didn't realize it until I was in my early twenties. That's when I really started falling for Korra." She said, "But how long have you _really_ felt this way, Ailiss?" 

 

The freckled airbender bit the inside of her cheek. "Maybe a couple months... years..." 

 

The Avatar's wife laughed. "Honey... Lemme' let you in on a little secret. You've _always_ been like this, it's just taken you a little while to discover it! Just don't lose sight of whats important; You are still _you_ , no matter _who_ you love, okay?" 

 

Ailiss nodded.

 

"Now as for your friends," Asami started, "Do you mind explaining what's going on?" 

 

The shorter of the two women sighed. "Well... All my friends have trust issues because of how they've grown up. It's why we're so close-knit, we're the only people we _can_ trust, but... Hitomi really has come into my life in a big way, and I know that's _ridiculous_ because we've only known each other for a couple weeks, but I feel really at peace around Hitomi, even _if_ I'm attracted to her, but it all feels tainted because I can'ttellmyfriendsaboutherand—" 

 

"Ailiss," Mrs. Sato chuckled, "Slow down, honey, I got the gist. You feel like your betraying your friends trust because of how you feel. How do you think telling just _one_ of your friends would go? It seems like you need to get it off your chest." 

 

"Nuh-uh," Ailiss shook her head, "I'm not making them keep secrets from each other."  

 

"And I'm not telling you to. But I will leave you with this." Asami rested her hands on Ailiss's shoulders. "You are _Ailiss Demeter._ You deserve to go where your heart lies because it's _yours_ ." Asami explained, "And _no one_ gets to take that away from you." 

 

* * *

 

 

_“You and me... need never be, lonely again… Spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end…_

_...Please, never fall in love, again… Oh, please, never fall in love, again..."_

 

 As Ailiss was about round the corner to the bending area on a cold sunday night, leaves changing color and falling to earth in the nighttime ocean breeze, she heard something that made her heart skip more than a couple beats. 

Hitomi's voice was sugar and warmth off the firebenders tongue. Mellow and soft, laced with something deeper, more heart-clenching than a simple love song.

She quickly ducked to the other side of the corner, heat rushing to her face as she realized Hitomi was on the other side.

Ailiss had no idea it was possible to _physically feel_ yourself falling for someone, but as her stomach dropped miles and her face reddened despite the cold, she knew what was happening.

Hitomi finished her song, and Ailiss waited a minute or two to round the corner and bring her presence into Hitomi's eye, flustered senseless after what she had heard. 

 

"Oh! Hey, freckles." Hitomi grinned. "How many beers did you have tonight?" 

 

"Uh, just one, so I'm not drunk, just a little light on my feet."

 

"The beers that bar sells are big, though." 

 

"I guess." 

 

After a couple moments of silent baited breath, the two girls spoke their next words in unison. 

 

_"Hey, look I'm sorry about running off—"_

 

_"Sorry if I struck a nerve yest—"_

 

A light laugh escaped both their lips. 

 

"I'll go first," Hitomi said, "I'm sorry I ran away from you like that, it was uncalled for." 

 

Ailiss sat down next to the firebender. "I'm sure there was a good reason you did. 'N-Not that I'm asking, I just..." She trailed off.

 

"-All I'll tell you is that my childhood wasn't..." She darted her golden eyes opposite from Ailiss. "...That _fun_. And what you said kinda' reminded me of it." 

 

Tilting her head in concern, Ailiss frowned. "Do you wanna—" 

 

"I don't. S-Sorry."

 

It's the first time Ailiss hears Hitomi stutter, trip over a word nervously, and Ailiss was jarred by it in a way. Ailiss is suddenly distracted by the way Hitomi's now avoiding eyes go from bright gold to lemon-yellow in the faltering afternoon sunlight. Belatedly she realized she was still talking and tuned back into what Hitomi was saying.

 

"...Just the only person I've ever told I'm not some _perfect_ firebender with awesome hair, let alone that I have a messed up past. —Please don't tell anyone, I trust you." 

 

"I-I won't, you've got my word." 

* * *

 

 As Ailiss walked back to her dorm a time later, she thought of Hitomi as the leaves withered to the concrete. She thought of how beautifully she had sung earlier, how the taller girls eyes told her that there was more to Hitomi Kamaru than an overly-attractive firebender. It was as if the more time she spent around her, the more the cracks began to show. 

Mysterious. Way too attractive. Witty. Charming. These were all the things Ailiss could describe Hitomi with. And as she flopped onto her bed, her freckles were swallowed up by faded pink as she came to a conclusion in her mind. 

 

_...I might be falling for her. A little bit._

* * *

 

"O- _Oh! Spirits_ , sorry you guys!" Ailiss yelped as she frantically closed Jia's dorm door, having caught Limahn and Jia red-handed in a make-out session. 

 

She heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the door. _"Ailiss, it's alright, we'll stop sucking each other's faces."_ Limahn chuckled. 

 

Ailiss re-opened the door. "So... Going off of what I just saw, you said yes to the dance?" She motioned at Jia, untangling himself from the orphaned airbender in his long arms. 

 

Jia blushed. "Yeah. Of course I did." 

 

"Hey, that's awesome!" Ailiss voiced. "I'm glad you both have someone to go with."

 

Limahn sat up. "What about you and Timi?" 

 

Ailiss recoiled. "I don't like him like _that!_ " 

 

"I don't mean _like that,_ " Limahn corrected, crossing her arms. "I mean who are you going _with?_ And who's Timi going with?" 

 

"Okay," The freckled airbender pinched the bridge of her nose. "One, I know there's _no one_ at this school that you trust enough to be my boyfriend for the dance, and two, I've already decided I'm not going with anyone. I don't know about Timi though." 

 

Jia grinned. "You're not even gonna _try_ to go with anyone?! C'mon, I'll give 'em a chance!"  

 

 _How do you think telling just one of your friends would go?_ Mrs. Sato's voice flashed through Ailiss's head, as did her own response; _I'm not making them keep secrets from each other._

 

"You _would?_ "

 

"I mean— 'Depends who it is, but yeah. Have you ever even had a boyfriend?" 

 

 "We weren't exactly encouraged to find a partner in the eastern temple." 

 

 "And?"

 

"And I didn't want a boyfriend anyways," Ailiss said, immediately regretting it as Limahn's smile curled into a smirk.

 

"So, does that mean _my wittle airbendo_ is going with a—"

 

"It doesn't mean _anything_ ," the short airbender cut in, standing firm. A little _too_ firm, apparently, as Limahn started to chuckle.

 

"Whoa, Jia look," she uttered dramatically, "she's discovering herself!"

 

"I— so what if I _am_ ?!" Once again, she immediately regretted her wording. _Try to mean one thing, and you imply another. Great going, Demeter._  

 

She was met with a moment of silence; Limahn sat smiling, and Jia leaned back dazedly, bemused at the engagement. 

 

"Okay, so, first off," Limahn began, breaking the armour-thick silence, "Jia, I'm gonna need you to leave."

 

"Um, Limahn, this is," he stuttered for a moment, "this is my dorm." 

 

Limahn facepalmed, but turned her attention back to the flustered airbender.

 

"Fine, so, Ailiss," she stuck her thumb to the door, "you're coming with me."

 

"’Still don't see why I can't—"

 

"Girl talk, Jia," Limahn quickly answered, grabbing Ailiss by the forearm and leading her out. Bringing her down the dorm hallway to the window at the end, Ailiss regained her composure.

 

"Limahn, I'm not gay, I told you to stop with that joke a couple weeks ago," the short airbender began, pulling her arm away from her friend with a pull.

 

"Then what does _'so what if I am'_ mean?"

 

"I _meant_ what if I _was, not am,_ okay? Limahn, I…," Ailiss trailed off, putting her jumbled mind together before continuing. 

 

That is, she would have, had a certain person not come around the corner of the corridor. Turning her gaze to the silk-haired firebender, Ailiss went briefly speechless as she thought back to yesterday. How sad her golden eyes had turned, her bittersweet voice—

 

"What do you want?" Limahn spat, putting a foot in front of Ailiss and stepping between the two. Cocking a brow, Hitomi opened her mouth to answer but paused, then closed it.

 

"Bad time, I guess," she replied, spinning on her heel with a quick bounce before stalking off.

* * *

 

By some miracle, Ailiss made it back to her own dorm without being outed. Mostly, she was relieved, but her stomach was still in knots. 

Her friends were on to her. They knew she was hiding something, and they knew it was about her sexuality.

 _I_ **_cannot_ ** _get outed! Then they’ll know about Hitomi, it’ll all make sense to them! I can’t have them know I betrayed their trust, they’d be livid!_

Ailiss tried and tried to gather her thoughts as she flopped face-first into her pillows, her dorm dimly lit by the retreating grey daylight. Her mind swirled with contradicting thoughts. Suddenly, though, she perked up, jumping to action as she realised something: _she really needed to apologise for what Limahn did._

 

_From: Ad8926873@RCBU.campus.org_

_To: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

_Subject: hi_

_Cc: N/A_

 

_Hey, Hitomi, it's Ailiss-_

 

Deleted.

 

_Hi, Hitomi! I just wanted to-_

 

Nope, deleted.

 

_Dear Miss Kama-_

 

No, what? No, no, no, deleted.

 

Ailiss sat defeated, fingers frozen over the keys of her laptop in a mild daze. _What was she saying?_ Apologise for Limahn being… well, Limahn, and… 

 

_And what?_

 

_Hitomi,_

_I wanted to start by apologising for earlier with Limahn, I know you’ve said you don’t care what they think of you, but I can’t just not say sorry when they won’t. But it’s not like they don’t have any reason to._

_I wanted to be honest with you about something, because I need to get it off my chest and the only other person I’ve told is Mrs. Sato._

_I think I might not be straigh-_

 

 _No! No,no,no! You should not be sending this to her!_ Ailiss moved to delete what she wrote, but she found herself with her hand looming over the ‘send’ button.

 

_I shouldn’t. Why would I? What does she care for my dumb- Gah! Oh, spirits, no!_

Ailiss felt her stomach twist into knots. Her face was being _seized_ by red, and her heart leapt into her throat. 

She had accidentally hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sung by Hitomi: "Never fall in love again"- Spooky Lynn
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


	9. If there was any doubt

 It was sunny for a change, fall in Republic City didn't imply bright weather, so Ailiss had made her way to the tiny campus park; tucked away in the corner of the school next to the bending area. Through it ran a creek, bordered by dandelions and vibrant green plants on either side. The wooden trail that weaved through the space was raised above the ground, so as not to disturb the natural area. A singular cherry tree sat amongst the rest of the oaks, and Ailiss decided to lean against the railing placed under it, soaking in the splashes of sun draped across the path. 

Why she doesn't come here more often, she doesn't know.

 

"You've got some cherry blossoms in your hair."

 

Ailiss spun around, ripped from her trance of peace by whoever was behind her. 

Shifting her head up at an angle to catch a pair of blue eyes, she let her shoulders relax; it was only Jia. 

 

"'Glad I found you here." 

 

"What, did you have something to talk to me about?" 

 

"Yeah, actually."  

 

Ailiss snapped her mouth shut and gestured for Jia to continue.

 

"I uh..." The waterbender's hand flew to the back of his neck. "I just wanted to tell you that we're here for you. Anytime. We can all tell you're going through something you're not telling us, and we won't force you to at all, but you just seem... Kinda lost, confused, a little scared." Jia said sincerely. "...A little like how we found you."

 

Ailiss tensed, the way she was when she arrived here flashing through her head.

 

"A-and I know that there are things that everyone has to deal with alone, but we're worried, Ailiss. We just want you to be happy and it doesn't seem like you're letting us in anymore."

 

The freckled airbender sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. "I... I guess you found me out..." She grinned, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not gonna go into any specifics, but... I'm _—_ I'm questioning. And it's been hard to admit to  _myself_ , let alone you guys..." 

 

"Well that makes way more sense." Jia laughed, "No wonder Limahn's been teasing at it forever. But, if you've been questioning this whole time... why'd you get so mad at us when we asked?" 

 

Her freckles being swallowed up by shaded pink, Ailiss sighed.  _Because Hitomi's the reason I'm having a sexuality crisis and If i admitted that I would never hear the end of it,_ She wanted to say. "Because it's  _hard_ not to get defensive about it, 'ya know? How am I supposed to spill it all out to you guys when I'm not even sure of it?" 

 

Jia placed a hand on Ailiss's shoulder. "Well, no matter what, I want you to know that no matter  _how_ dumb or confusing things get, we're gonna try our best to help you with it. I don't want you to feel like we're not an option anymore." 

 

"Did you guys talk this through before you came to find me?" 

 

"Maybe...?" 

 

Ailiss grinned. " _Oh,_ c'mere." She said, wrapping Jia in a hug. Even though she couldn't tell her friends everything, she had to remember they didn't mean any harm; they were there to help.  

 

* * *

 

  _From: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

_To: Ad8926873@RCBU.campus.org_

_Subject: woah_

_Cc: N/A_

 

_Hey freckles,_

_Again, no need to worry about your friends. They don't like me; I've accepted that._

_I don't think you typed everything you wanted to type in that email, lol. But that's awesome! Always good to discover yourself, right? I'm straight, so it'll be good to get to know someone different. Was this a gradual thought, or did someone set you off?_

_Thanks for telling me. From what I've seen, you have a hard time with secrets. My lips are sealed._

_Did Limahn and Jia get together? I've spotted them walking around holding hands, if so, I'm happy for them!_

_Apparently Ms. Beifong wants us to be paired together in sparring more often, not that I blame her, our match was awesome. Looks like I get to steal you from Limahn every now and then! :)_

 

_-The one and only, Hitomi_

 

Ailiss sunk deeper into her desk chair, tears stinging her eyes and turning Hitomi’s words into blurs.  _Did this have to happen right after I was actually making progress with my friends?!_

 

 _"Ailiss Demeter, falling for a straight girl..."_ She muttered to herself, her head careening to the table. 

 

Ailiss sighed and blinked back her tears, as if Hitomi were standing over her.  _No use crying over spilled milk..._ She mused as she picked up her phone. 

 

**[Ailiss: Guys]**

 

**[Lemons: Hey girl]**

 

**[Timi: What's up?]**

 

**[Ailiss: Bar? It's friday.]**

 

**[Jia: Anyone opposed?]**

 

**[Lemons: Give me a reason not to go]**

 

**[Lemons: Exactly.]**

 

* * *

 

 

Ailiss took another sip from her pint, listening to a pro bending story from Timi, while she tried not to think about Hitomi; currently being  _sort-of_ flirty with the bartender, Ailiss could tell from her body language, chin propped up on her defined arms, inviting legs crossed over each other, But she wasn't jealous at all. 

Not one bit.

 

"Ails—'Don't go drinking away your problems on us now!" Limahn nudged the freckled airbender in her side. 

 

"Wha _, Oh!_ I'm not, I promise." She sat up straight, realizing her pint was nearly gone already. 

 

"So Ailiss, How'd you realize you might not be straight?" Timi spoke up.

 

It was at this moment Ailiss noticed that Hitomi was sporting a  _black crop-top_ of all things, in late october, and baggy maroon pants. Her proper posture exposed her picture-perfect abs, and Ailiss had to make an effort to glance away, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

 

"Uh," She started, "I think I just gradually figured it out?” 

 

“Gradually?”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“No one made you realize it?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Limahn chimed in, “Well, most people who figure out they're not straight realize it because of _someone_ ,” She cooed. “Like, they see a pretty girl or something and it makes them all flustered.”

 

“Well— I guess I’m a rare breed.” 

 

Limahn—picking up her beer—Shrugged at Ailiss’s stubbornness, a skeptical glint woven into her grey eyes as she changed the subject. 

 

“So, the dance,” She said, “We have a couple weeks, and I was thinking we all go as a group, since no one but me and Jia have a date.” 

 

Timi laughed, “Were we ever gonna go _not_ as a group?” He said, taking a bite of Jia’s fries. “The only thing I have on my mind when it comes to the dance is Hitomi…” 

 

Limahn, Jia, and Ailiss recoiled, _“What?!”_

 

“No! _Spirits,_ no, not like that, not in a million years!” 

 

“Good, ‘cuz if you told us you liked Hitomi or something I dunno _what_ I would’ve done with myself…” Jia laughed with relief. 

 

Ailiss shrunk into herself. 

 

“Yeah, no, but anyway, I’m worried she’d try to do something crazy, or maybe the Agni-Kai’s and the Zakons will start fighting, all squished together in the same room… I just kinda get the feeling that something’s gonna happen during the dance. ‘Wish I knew what.” Timi said.

 

Limahn dug her palm into her cheek, “Well, hopefully the gangs _and_ Hitomi won’t be there.” 

 

“Here, here!” Jia laughed, gesturing his drink to the center of the table.

* * *

 

"So..." Hitomi said, picking a branch off of the cherry tree in the dimly lit nighttime park and sitting down next to Ailiss. "You don't think you're straight?"

 

Ailiss could see something in Hitomi's light-splashed golden eyes, something more than the curious line in between her eyebrows, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Hitomi was a puzzle— an _unfairly_ attractive puzzle, that Ailiss felt like she was doomed to try to solve for the rest of her life. 

 

"Uh... Mhm." The freckled Airbender nodded hesitantly. "I told my friends— well, no, I told  _Jia,_ and I'm assuming he told the rest of the group..." 

 

"How'd that go?" 

 

"...They're really supportive about it, I could probably be a _dark spirit_ and they would still love me. I'm grateful for that." 

 

Hitomi laughed. "Well what," She wiggled her perfect eyebrows, tucking the cherry tree branch behind her ear, " _Or who_ set you off?" 

 

Ailiss tensed, searching for a lie to tell. "I...  _Avatar Korra."_ Okay, that was half true. 

 

The firebender nearly choked on her own air.  _"What?!"_

 

"Well, I kinda tease Timi about crushing on the Avatar, but overtime I kinda realized that she had really toned arms, as ridiculous as  _that_ sounds, and it kinda went from there." Ailiss found herself chuckling a bit. 

 

"Ah... Blackmail..." Hitomi put her hands behind her head. 

 

Ailiss postured up, her chestnut hair bouncing as she did so.  _"Wh—_ Nuh-uh, you're not telling a  _soul._ " 

 

"Relax, freckles, I'm kidding with you." 

 

Ailiss sat back down and sighed. 

 

"So," Hitomi said out of the blue, "Apparently me and Limahn are gonna spar tomorrow, lightly." 

 

"R-Really?" 

 

"Yep. Su told me." 

 

"You talked to Su?" 

 

"Yeah, she's someone that I've kinda confided in a little bit. She's a strong woman, especially for her age." 

 

Ailiss chuckled, "A bit like me and Mrs. Sato." 

 

Hitomi continued, "I'm _really_ hoping I can use the chance to get off on the right foot again with Limahn. 'Getting a little tired of avoiding your friends all the time and meeting in secret." She sighed. "I hope she's just willing to listen." 

 

The freckled airbender pondered. Limahn had never been one to judge a book by it's cover— Ailiss had been surprised when the orphaned airbender had immediately assumed Hitomi was trouble, and she was a very outgoing, bright woman, despite her constant antics.

 

"Of all my friends, she's the most likely to come around..." Ailiss started, "She's definitely the outgoing crazy aunt of the group, so..."  

 

"Well I'm glad I get to try to win her over first." 

 

A comfortable silence fell between the two, Ailiss sneaking glances at Hitomi and trying to rid the image of her abs from the back of her eyelids. 

 

Suddenly, “ _Woah_ , _your eyes…”_ Hitomi cleared her throat, casting her gaze away for a moment. “-I mean-- Why are your eyes like that?” 

 

The way Hitomi just looked at Ailiss seemed impossible, like no one could ever gaze at her like that again. It was terrifying, sending the airbender's stomach into knots, but part of her never wanted Hitomi to stop. “Uh… genetics, I guess. -They’re heterochromatic.” Her hand flew to the back of her neck.

 

“...Heta- _what_ now?” 

 

 _“Heterochromatic.”_ Ailiss affirmed bashfully. “...It means I have two different colored eyes. For me, It’s Grey and Hazel.” 

 

"Really? Hold on, I need another look," Hitomi postured up on her knees and held eye contact with Ailiss.

 

Ailiss melted under Hitomi's gaze— it took every ounce of strength she had not to tear her eyes from Hitomi's golden, but after a few moments, the firebender mercifully broke her stare. 

 

"Nice. 'Never met someone with your kinda' eyes before." Hitomi sat back against the guard rail, and Ailiss couldn't help but notice the way Hitomi tucked a strand of black silk behind an ear, and the light blush creeping up her cheeks. It flustered the freckled airbender to no end.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay! Remember, these spars are intended to help your opponent improve their game,  _not_ to compete with each other. That being said; will Hitomi Kamaru and Limahn please come to the center mat?" Su's voice echoed around the large gym, and Ailiss sat up a little straighter at the mention of Hitomi and Limahn's spar. 

A few minutes previous, Ailiss had sparred an earthbender in her class, who she lost to in spectacular fashion, only being pinned after she faltered on a spinning kick that was about to send the boy flying. But that wasn't why her heart was beating so fast. 

 

She overheard Hitomi; "Hey! Limahn, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I wanna... I wanna make it up to you, so let's have a good spar, yeah? I'm sorry if I've acted badly towards you in the past." She said, topped with an extended right hand. 

 

Limahn gazed down at the defined hand for a moment, before hesitantly shaking it. "You're being so nice because...?" 

 

"—Students! Take your stances." 

 

Both girls awkwardly walked away from the other and took their positions on opposite sides of the mat. Ailiss took a deep breath.

 

 _"Begin!"_  

 

As if the conversation previous never happened, Hitomi characteristically surged forward in a flash of blue fire. Limahn creatively sprawled flat onto the mat under the sizzling blue, and kicked up some air to get back to her feet. She began to circle the firebender, but like she did against Ailiss, Hitomi smartly stayed in one place and let Limahn orbit her, refusing to fall for the circling that airbenders classically lulled someone in to. 

Suddenly Hitomi caught the orphan with her legs crossed—Amazing timing on Hitomi's part— and sent a straight blast at her legs. Limahn narrowly avoided it by jumping and propelling herself to the left, and she landed gracefully, meeting Hitomi's challenging gaze.

 

"Nice one," Hitomi quipped. 

 

 _"Watch me,"_ Limahn fired back with a smirk, proceeding to blast Hitomi's left side with air and send her stumbling the other way. 

 

In the midst of her stumble, Limahn sent a spinning back kick at Hitomi's right side; this one sending Hitomi to the mat. Ailiss watched with wonder in her eyes, seeing one of her best friends and her unattainable crush spar so effectively. 

From her unfortunate position on the defensive, Hitomi regained her wits and sent an overly-eager Limahn backwards with blue fire hurled up at her from the ground, and Hitomi used the chance to get to her feet. 

They both smirked at the other, and a smile erupted on Ailiss's face.  _Are they actually respecting each other?_ But all of a sudden, as Hitomi used her momentum advantage to lurch forward, Ailiss noticed Limahn's eyes go wide as teacups, her hand flying to the left side of her neck.

 

_"—Fuck!!"_

 

The orphaned airbender crumpled to the mat, sporadically grimacing and groaning in pain. 

 _Oh, no..._  

 

 _"You burned me, idiot!"_ She spat in between cries of pain. 

 

Hitomi was at her side and on one knee in a flash. " _Oh spirits!_ I'm so sorry, _I'm so sorry!_ I didn't—!" 

 

"—Get the _hell_ off me!" Limahn shoved Hitomi onto her butt as best she could. "What's _wrong_ with you—  _aagh!"_

 

Su rushed to Limahn's side, "Sweetie, calm down, it's okay, you're going to be fine," Su massaged Limahn's shoulder gracefully. 

 

Hitomi's hands clasped together in front of her chest, "Su— _Please_ , I didn't—" 

 

Su shot Hitomi an understanding look over her shoulder, silencing the panicked firebender. "Can two people help her to the healing ward please?" She pleaded. 

 

Ailiss jumped up, along with a firebender sitting behind her and each looped an arm over Limahn's shoulders, now standing with Su's help. 

 

On the way out the door, Limahn used her free hand that wasn't placed over her burn to hold her middle finger up and towards Hitomi. 

 

The last thing Ailiss saw before the door shut was the silk-haired firebender, reduced to a frozen in place, glassy-eyed girl in the middle of the mat. 

 

 

 

 


	10. The greater the risk

_"I love you, mom, dad," Ailiss squeezed her parents tighter as she stood at the edge of the airship's ramp, bags of her things slung over her shoulder._

_"We love you_ back _," Her mom said, "Your boxes are already on board?"_

_Her mom had always been someone to double check and be lovingly cautious, worry about her when there was no need; it's where Ailiss got it from. Her eyes shone a deep hazel, and her hair, long and chestnut, fluttered in the wind stirred up by the airship, full lips curling into a pained smile._

_Ailiss pulled away and nodded._

_"Take comfort in your own company, even if you have no one, and remember how proud we are," Her dad said with a pat of a freckled shoulder. "Let the winds of what surrounds you guide you to new heights."_

_Her dad was a monk, an arrow adorned his head and arms, and he was a tranquil, loving father who Ailiss admired because of his focus and wit. He had warm, grey eyes bordered by light wrinkles, and like his mom currently; wore a pained smile._

_The freckled airbender gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek —even if she had to stand on her toes to reach her father— and with a solemn wave, turned her back and started up the ramp._

_Three months ago, with help from her parents, she had convinced herself to attend her air temple's bending trials in search of a promising future._

_Two months ago, she had received a letter that was everything she could have hoped for; and yet she still got a hole in her gut when she ripped it open._

_Now, she was staring out the window of a United Republic airship, on her way to Republic City Bending University, and it all seemed to be happening_ much _too fast as her home of 19 years; her life, her memories, her family— sped further and further out of her grasp. Her new, foreign life was merely a day away, to be started and managed completely on her own, nothing but herself to guide her._

 _Fear churned in her gut and made her fingertips tingle. She had to fight the urge to run to the pilot and tell them to turn around,_ right now.

 

* * *

 

Just when everything was looking up.

Ailiss couldn't get rid of the heaviness in her chest. She sat next to Limahn, currently being healed by Ms. Nia in the nurses ward, Timi and Jia at her sides also. 

_Just when everything was looking up._

The freckled airbender didn't know what she expected, but in her mind, Limahn and Hitomi making amends, and her friends being accepting of her vauge sexualilty could do nothing but good. 

But now, her friends hated Hitomi more than ever; and they knew she wasn't straight. 

If they connected the dots— _well,_ Ailiss didn't want to think about it. 

 

"I can't _believe_ she did that! I knew she was trouble, I've been saying it since she walked into this school, and this proves my point. She's reckless, arrogant, and _she can't be trusted._ " 

 

Guilt washed over Ailiss like a tidal wave at Timi's angry words. She's been betraying their trust for a while now. 

 

"What a joke... Ailiss, didn't Ms. Beifong specify that it was _light_ sparring?" 

 

Ailiss nodded. 

 

"And because of a _'light'_ spar, Limahn has— not just a burn mark, a fucking _scar_ on her neck; just like the one on your side." Jia chimed in. 

 

"...I hope she pays for this." Ailiss lied through her teeth. 

 

"'She better." 

 

* * *

 

 

Fridays at the bar were supposed to be care-free, fun nights, but right now, everyone except Ailiss looked like they wanted to hurt someone. 

And they probably did. 

Hitomi sat at her usual spot at the bar, sending a glance Ailiss's way every now and then, somehow avoiding the fiery gazes of the freckled airbender's friends. For what seemed like half an hour, they continued a cycle of awkward glances and eye-contact conversations whilst tending to their drink. Eventually, Limahn caught onto Hitomi's end of things, and gave a distasteful glare at the woman. Looking down a final time, Hitomi sighed and lowered her head, focusing on the foam in her pint as she swirled it around. Ailiss fell into the same routine, unwilling to break the stagnant, uncomfortable silence the others had set in.

After a little while, Timi abruptly stood up, flashing a look at everyone that Ailiss couldn't figure out, but Limhan and Jia nodded curtly.

He started towards the bar stools; Ailiss's heart dropped. 

 

"Hey, Hitomi." Timi said, "I hope you're aware that you scarred Limahn. Physically. _Permanently._ " 

 

Hitomi shrunk her shoulders in. "I— I'm so, so—" 

 

"I don't want to hear it."

 

"—It was all an accid—!"

 

"No, you meant to do it and it's obvious to _everyone_ . We see _right through_ your bullshit _._ " 

 

"Can I please just ex—"

 

Timi's hand clenched into a fist, and collided with Hitomi's chin.

 

Hitomi, stunned, fell out of her chair and scrambled to her feet, before Timi swung again, and Hitomi had to throw back if she wanted to defend herself. 

 

Ailiss had never seen Timi's eyes so vicious and ill-intended, and it set off a very, very short fuze in her head when she looked at her smirking friends in disbelief. 

—The fuze snapped. 

Ailiss rushed over to the scuffle between Hitomi and Timi, seeing red. She tried to get in between the two and plead for them to stop, but as Hitomi momentarily did as Ailiss said, Timi used the chance to deck Hitomi again. 

 

 **_"Would you calm the fuck down?!"_ **Ailiss screamed, using all her force to push Timi away from the disheveled firebender, tears brimming her eyes. 

 

"What the _fuck,_ Timi?! Since when have you attacked someone who's _completely defenseless?!_ " She gripped his shirt collar. "What's gotten into you?!" 

 

"What's gotten into _you?! You_ said you hoped she payed for what she did!" 

 

Ailiss froze. Hitomi's eyes went wide as saucers, her ragged breath falling out of her in pieces, cuts lining her cheekbones. 

Ailiss could tell by the look in the firebenders glassy eyes; this wasn't the first time she's felt betrayed.

She bolted for the door before Ailiss had a millisecond to spill out an apology.

 

* * *

 

 Ailiss decided to take a bath instead of a shower when she got back to her dorm at long last, feeling the need to relax for hours. Her brain was so, utterly fried after so much in one day. 

Hitomi now thinks of Ailiss as a backstabber— _probably_ — and Limahn, Timi, and Jia now hate Hitomi more than they ever could. The worst part was, it was all her fault— and she couldn’t admit that to anyone for her sake.

She had just eased into the hot bathtub and pulled out her phone when a soft knock sounded from the door. Ailiss groaned and heaved herself out, wrapping herself in a towel and telling the door that she would be there in just a second. 

She realized that the only thing protecting her from being totally naked was a towel, her freckled shoulders exposed, and her hair was soaking wet; 

Just as she opened the door to reveal Hitomi. 

 

 _“Guh_ — Hi Ailiss, can I uh… Can I come in?”  Hitomi said, her cheeks taking up a shade of pink as soon as she glanced down at the half-naked airbender. 

 

“Go ahead, I just need to get changed really quick, you can sit on the bed!” Ailiss blurted, quickly grabbing two random articles of clothing from her dresser and heading towards the bathroom. 

 

“Sorry if I’m disturbing you…” 

 

“Not at all,” Ailiss reassured, “I’ll be right there.” 

 

The freckled airbender closed the bathroom door and heaved out a sigh. _Hitomi’s in my dorm and I’m half-naked_ — _don’t panic Demeter, you can do this… right?_

Embarrassingly, the clothes she had grabbed consisted of a sports bra, boxers, and oversized sweat-pants, but it would have to do— Hitomi seemed like she needed to talk. 

She changed and half-heartedly dried her hair before stepping out into Hitomi’s gaze once more.

 

Hitomi immediately spoke up, her eyes flashing to the large burn mark draped over Ailiss’s bare-skinned side. “Did you mean it?” 

 

Ailiss sat down next to her on the bed, wedging her hands between her thighs. “No, I promise I wasn’t back-stabbing you, I just have to make my friends believe I hate you,” She said, “I hate lying to all of them…” 

 

“If only I didn’t burn her… she smirked at me beforehand, too. Maybe that was a good sign before I ruined everything.” Hitomi sighed, running her hands through her hair. 

 

“You didn’t—” 

 

“I did, freckles.” 

 

“Okay, but you didn’t mean to,” 

 

 _“Like it matters?”_ The firebender scoffed. “I burned her, end of story. Just like your friend said. ‘Doesn’t matter how it happened.” 

 

Ailiss shook her head, “It _does,_ Hitomi. Limahn’s gonna be mad for awhile, but she’ll come around and realize it was an accident,” _I hope…_ “And for the record, Timi was wrong for attacking you like that. I’m really sorry about him.”  

 

"Don't be," Hitomi murmured, "I get why he did it." 

 

The freckled airbender went quiet, possible answers bubbling on her tongue, but it was interrupted by a soft, timid voice, 

 

"Why aren't you mad at me, too?" The firebender asked, "Like— why would you even try to defend me after what happened? You've known Limahn a lot longer than me..." 

 

" _Hitomi..."_ Ailiss sighed, "When are you gonna realize it wasn't your fault and my friends are just acting before they think out of anger?" 

 

Hitomi abruptly stood, but seemingly out of words to say, she simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, I think it's time to give up on getting your friends to like me..." 

 

Ailiss, now frozen in place, clenched the blanket below her. _Say something! Anything!_ But by the time Ailiss had looked back up, Hitomi was gone, and her door was swinging closed. 

 

* * *

 

Asami giggled at Ailiss, "You got it bad."

 

"Got what?" Ailiss said, slightly alarmed.

 

"Puppy love,"

 

"What's that?"

 

"Puppies are clumsy and excited all the time," She stated, "They follow or watch their mommy everywhere she goes." 

 

"Sh-she is not my _mommy!_ " 

 

The raven-haired mechanic laughed, "I'm kidding, don't worry." 

 

Ailiss sighed, watching Hitomi through a window in Mrs. Sato's classroom. "I uh— actually came here to talk to you about that..." 

 

Asami perked up. 

 

"She's straight," Ailiss bowed her head, grasping on her arm. "'Told me the other day." 

 

Mrs. Sato deflated. "Oh, honey..."  

 

"Not to mention my friends hate her more than ever, after she burned Limahn on accident." Ailiss found a chair at the front of the classroom and groaned into the desk.

 

"That's what that mark on her neck is?" 

 

Ailiss nodded. "I don't know what to do now... Everything is falling apart, and it's all because _I_ fell for a straight girl, and didn't have the guts to tell my friends, who I've trusted with every detail of my life since I _got here_." 

 

"Well, let me ask you this, Ailiss. What do you _want_ to do?" 

 

"Get over her, and get my friends to stop looking at me like I'm crazy..." 

 

"Then I'm gonna give you an analogy that my father taught many years ago, when he was trying to get over my late mother." Asami said, "Falling in love is a little like falling off a never-ending cliff. You just keep falling, and falling, until you realize that you either need to pull yourself back up, or you'll fall forever. And depending on the circumstances, some people _choose_ to fall forever." 

 

"So that's it, I'm just never gonna stop falling?" 

 

Asami chuckled, "No. When my mom died, my dad told me that it was as if a rope had been offered to him, to stop falling off that cliff, to pull himself back up. Sadly, I'm not sure he ever did. But I know he was trying. Think of Hitomi telling you she's straight as the rope that's offered to you. If you really want to get over her, it's time to grab a hold of that rope." 

 

"Is there a catch?" 

 

"Yes, actually; If you pull on the rope _too_ hard, guess what happens?" 

 

Ailiss tilted her head, puzzled. 

 

 _"Snap."_ Asami broke a pencil in her hands for dramatic effect. "It breaks, and now you're falling forever with nothing to grab a hold of."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!


	11. I don’t think I could’ve fallen for you any faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to pugsofhousetargaryen for giving us a little bit of advice on this chapter! (If you haven't read any of their work what are you doing)

_Kisses were being peppered up and down her neck, and she felt a defined hand gently stroking her midriff._

_Her vision was totally shrouded in black silk and pale, olive skin, and she felt a knot of arousal in her gut, which was only getting worse._

 

_"You're so cute,"_   _Hitomi murmured into Ailiss's neck, feeling the Airbender starting to squirm under her._

 

_Ailiss suddenly realized she was naked, and judging by the feeling of skin on skin, Hitomi was, too._

_The hand lazily massaging her midriff started to move lower, and Ailiss let out a whimper—_

_**************_

Ailiss's eyes careened open, and she was unpleasantly greeted by blinding grey light, as she was facing the window. 

_Did I just have a dirty dream about Hitomi...? What's wrong with you, Demeter, I swear..._

Waking up alone after being so intimately intertwined with someone left Ailiss with a deep sense of loneliness that bled into her grumpy morning haze. Embarrassingly, her gut still felt like it was in knots with arousal, and she quickly undressed and slipped into a hot shower, desperate to ease the tension. 

She faltered back into her room to hear what sounded like her phone assaulting her nightstand, but really, it was just an incoming call. She was greeted by laughing on the other end. 

 

_"Oh.. Oh spirits, this is too good..."_ Limahn cackled. 

 

"What's going on, and why are you calling me so early?" 

 

" _Dude,_ don't tell me you've gone blind..." 

 

"Wha _—_ " 

 

"The  _time,_ Ailiss! Mrs. Sato let me step out of class to call you." 

 

_Scratch that— did I just miss the start of my morning class to have a dirty dream about Hitomi?!_

* * *

 Ailiss was usually glad her first class of the day was with her friends, but this morning _—_ maybe because of the lack of food and caffeine in her system, maybe because Hitomi wouldn't get out of her head— they were a little annoying, as patient and forgiving as Ailiss was. 

Normal things that would make her grin, like little nudges from Jia or Limahn airbending her pencil from her desktop simply made her fuze a little shorter. 

Not to mention she couldn't focus on anything Mrs. Sato was teaching— the dream was still burned into the backs of her eyelids. 

Due to her bad mood, she politely asked Su if she was allowed not to attend martial arts, showing up to the gym early to do so. 

 

" _Of course_ , Ailiss. Is there a reason?" 

 

"Family matters," She lied. 

 

On her way out the door, she snuck a glance into the girls locker room and saw Hitomi adorably struggling with her hair, trying to tie it into a messy bun in a mirror.

How beautiful she was without even trying. 

Whether it was lucky or unlucky, Hitomi noticed Ailiss through the crack in the door, and came over to her once her hair was done.

 

"Is Limahn gonna be here today?" 

 

Ailiss shook her head, "No, and neither am I." 

 

Hitomi's expression sunk for a moment before returning to carefully neutral. "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah... 'Just tired and hangry. 'Haven't had any caffeine, either. Su's letting me skip." Ailiss felt a little lighter as she took in Hitomi's always gorgeous features, from her toned arms to the way rebellious strands of black silk draped themselves over big, golden eyes. 

 

"Lucky. Go get some rest, freckles!" 

 

On her way out, she overheard Hitomi talking to Su.

 

_"—Messed up now, how am I supposed to...Already believes one thing..."_ Was what she could catch on to. Possibilities swirled in her mind, but she shut them out, knowing it was wishful thinking. She was just figuring out how to talk to Limahn again. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Simply Airbending for the sake of Airbending helped Ailiss feel more connected to herself and what surrounds her, bending her country's namesake element.

The remainder of the day was slipping under the horizon of skyscrapers that framed the spirit portal as Ailiss finished up, carrying one of the wooden training dummies back to it's spot against the wall. As she reached it, she noticed someone walk around the corner with a devilish smirk on their face. 

 

"Y'know, I don't get why people aren't into shorter girls as much, they're attractive, you're proof," The boy was taller, with dark brown curly hair and olive skin. "The name's Setzan by the way." He jabbed a thumb into his chest. 

 

"Aren't you a Zakon?" Was the first thing to spill out of her mouth. 

 

"'Proud of it, pretty girl." 

 

Ailiss shifted uncomfortably. 

 

"Now, I can't just see someone like you and not ask for their number..." 

 

"—Hey babe!" Ailiss heard Hitomi's voice rounding the corner, and for a moment, her heart dropped, thinking she was addressing Setzan. But a moment later, there was a hand _draped over her midriff_ and a defined arm around her waist, and Ailiss went a little light-headed. 

 

_Spirits...!_

 

 

"Ready to go? You've been training for a bit, I missed you," Hitomi purred down at the now visibly flustered airbender. 

 

"Y-yeah, sorry to keep you waiting," She managed as best she could while wrapped in the firebender's arms. 

 

Hitomi turned to the Zakon standing in front of Ailiss. "Did you need anything?" 

 

"N-no, I was just leaving." 

 

Once the boy had left their eyesight, Hitomi mercifully brought her arms to her sides, and Ailiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

 

"'Sorry, I had to. You looked pretty uncomfortable, and I've dealt with that before, too." 

 

"T-thank you..." 

 

_Oh,_ what paradise it had been for those few moments where Hitomi had treated her like she loved her. There were still goosebumps left where Hitomi had settled her hand on her midsection and waist, and she could still feel the arms like the were ghosts. She hoped her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

 

* * *

 

Ailiss faltered up the stairs to Limahn's dorm, her duffel bag containing a bottle of whiskey and playing cards. Although she wasn't in the best mood, she still jumped at the chance to be with her friends, hoping nothing important came up while she was there and she could simply escape from her troubles for a while with small talk and alcohol.  

She was wrong. 

 

_”...Noticed that she just seems a lot more..._ miserable _since Hitomi got here. A lot like how she was when we met her."_ Limahn's muffled voice came from the door Ailiss was reaching a hand towards to open. 

 

The freckled airbender drew in a sharp breath as she jerked her hand away from the doorknob, bringing it to her chest as if she had been burned. 

 

_"Yeah... I don't know if it's Hitomi's fault, it's not like she's been hanging around her, but just her presence 'prolly is putting everyone in a bad mood."_  Jia lamented. 

 

She heard Timi sigh, _"Well, I'm worried about her. Maybe we confront her about it?"_

 

_"—No, no, if she's gonna open up, she has to be comfortable, we can't_ make _her do anything."_ Limahn said,  _"She'll come around, but all we can do is encourage her, 'Like last time. She was just like this when we met her."_

 

Ailiss backed up against the wall behind her and slid down it's surface until she was cradling her knees in a vice grip. She felt tears starting to prick at her eyes and blur her vision, but she willed them away as hard as she could.  _Save it for later, Ailiss._

Hearing her friends talk about her with such deep-rooted,  _justified_ pity left a horrible taste in her mouth and a looming darkness clouding her mind, and instinctively, she did the only thing she assumed she was capable of right now. 

She hid like a coward. 

 

**[Ailiss: hey guys, I'm super sorry but I can't hang out, I just got way too much homework for a lecture i just finished]**

 

**[Ailiss: We'll meet up tomorrow after classes, I promise!]**

 

She heard muffled disappointed voices from the other side of the door.  _Sorry, guys..._

 

**[Limahn: That's alright ails! we'll see u in the morning!]**

 

* * *

 

The sunrises in the Eastern Air Temple were rare for Ailiss, seeing as she didn't usually wake up at 5 in the morning when she lived there. But when she got to see them, they never failed to steal her breath away. 

The sky was a brilliant chorus of blue and grey, streaked by gold and orange bands that slowly got brighter and brighter as the moments went by. 

And this one— though halfway across the world, was no different— as Ailiss rose from her shotty slumber and looked out the window.

Ever since she had cried herself to sleep last night, she had wanted to talk to Asami as soon as possible. She had no idea when the CEO-mechanic turned history teacher even got to her classroom, let alone if she'd want to talk in the early morning, but she decided to risk it as she found herself quickly making a cup of coffee and downing it, before perching against the classroom door, watching the sunrise. 

She waited maybe thirty minutes, almost smirking at the surprised look on Mrs. Sato's face when she noticed her. 

 

_"Ailiss?"_ Asami gawked, coffee cup in hand, "What brings you out here so early?" 

 

"I..." Ailiss faltered, her resolve diminishing with each passing second, "I just wanted someone to talk to," She admitted with a sigh. 

 

Mrs. Sato smiled warmly. "Well, come on in." 

 

Ailiss took a seat at one of the desks, and to her surprise, Asami sat down at the desk to her left, chin in one hand and coffee in the other. 

 

"Y-You don't have things to work on in the morning?" 

 

"I do," Asami admitted, "But you look troubled. 'More so than usual." 

 

Ailiss rubbed at her grey eye, "I am... I feel like everything's gonna fall apart on me any moment now, and I'm _really_ anxious." 

 

"Is there a reason?" 

 

"Yeah... And no," The airbender sighed, "I overheard my friends worrying about me, and it hit me hard." 

 

It was uncharacteristic of herself— she thought, to open up to someone so freely and so quickly. But Asami was a safe person, a safe place that she felt at ease around, even if she was filled to the brim with anxiety and welled up emotions. 

 

"They said I've seemed a lot more miserable since Hitomi showed up—" She felt a sob about to rack through her body, but she suppressed it and gulped down the lump in her throat before continuing. "And part of me knows that's true. It hurts to think she's caused me nothing but pain." 

 

Asami pondered for a moment. "She hasn't." 

 

"But—" 

 

"She makes you happy when you're with her, even if you know you can't have her, right?" 

 

Ailiss nodded. 

 

"Then she hasn't caused you nothing but pain." 

 

Before Ailiss could think of something to say, there was a knock on the door, and the freckled airbender panicked. 

 

"—Am I even supposed to be in here—!" 

 

Asami giggled, "It's fine, don't worry.  _Come in, babe!"_

 

Suddenly, a blast of air burst the doors open, and in came a woman with defined tan arms, neck-length brown hair, and bright blue eyes. 

Avatar Korra. 

 

Ailiss _burst_ up from her seat, bowing lowly to the powerful woman that stood before her. _"A-Avatar Korra, It's an honor to be in your pres—"_

 

Suddenly, the Avatar began to laugh, Asami chuckling alongside her wife. 

 

"Sit down," Korra soothed, gesturing towards the seat Ailiss had gotten up from, "There's no need to be so respectful, I'm normal just like you. As the Avatar, I formally request that you treat me like you would one of your friends." She smiled, hands on her hips. "Also, hey babe," She addressed Asami, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. 

 

Asami flushed, "Don't call me that." 

 

"Call you what? Babe?" 

 

The mechanic rolled her eyes. 

 

"Anyway, I think you know my name is Korra, but I don't know yours." Korra turned to Ailiss. 

 

"It's, uhm, Ailiss Demeter." 

 

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Ailiss," She smiled, "So what's going on here? Trying to steal my wife from me?" 

 

_"Korra,"_ Asami chuckled, saving Ailiss from having to defend herself. "She's here because she's troubled and I'm helping her." 

 

"Well, I know plenty about being troubled, 'Mind if I join you?" The avatar gestured towards a seat. 

 

Ailiss took a couple deep breaths to calm her racing heart, something the two other woman in the room took notice of with a concerned look. 

 

"S-Sorry, It's a little overwhelming to have the _Avatar and her wife_ sitting on either side of me..." 

 

Korra laughed, "Don't worry about it. Now what's bothering you?" 

 

Ailiss hesitated to open up— Asami was one thing, but the goddamn  _Avatar_ was another. 

 

"Well, I uhm... There's a girl I like, but she's straight, and I still can't stop thinking about her, even though my friends  _hate_ her, and now they think something's up..." 

 

"You know— I thought Asami was straight when I fell for her," The avatar mused, "I'll sound like a therapist asking this, but how does all this make you feel?" 

 

"Anxious, scared, _useless_..." 

 

"You fell for her  _hard,_ didn't you?" 

 

The freckled airbender put her head in her arms, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

 

"-Accept that getting over her will take time— 'just like it did for me to heal after I was poisoned. It won't happen with a snap of your finger. Just try to live in the present, and focus on what makes you happy, and I think you'll find yourself not feeling so useless anymore. Got it?" 

 

Ailiss nodded. 

 

_"Want a hug?"_

 

She realized— as she was wrapped up in the arms of the Avatar and her wife, that she really hadn't had a hug like this in a long time, and she finally accepted that maybe she really needed one right now.

 

 

 

 

  



	12. All the things I believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the beginning of the end of the first story arc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((HITOMI POV SWITCH FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER)))
> 
> Song used: Out Of My League— Fitz And The Tantrums

 Her parents had always called her ungrateful if she acted out _—_ to the point that Hitomi Kamaru had a hard time not believing it for herself. She knew she had problems with being too stubborn and occasionally  _pretentious_  even. She knew she loved to act nonchalant about virtually everything. She put up a wall of witty arrogance that almost never came down,  _because as long as it stays up, no one will notice it's even there._

The wall came down around Su. A caring, persistent, understanding old woman —who just so happened to teach martial arts at the most prestigious bending academy in the world— that she could trust with some of her secrets. She was like the mother she never truly had.

Ailiss however, was  _a lot_ harder to let her walls down around. Not because of anything she did, besides maybe  _exist._

She was madly in love with her. 

The keys burned under her fingers as she typed that fateful email lying to that Ailiss she was straight. She had loved girls since she was a teenager, but not a soul on earth besides Su knew.

Ailiss, who flipped her chestnut hair when she was nervous, who looked at her like no one else ever has. Ailiss, with dazzling hazel and grey eyes, and wore a genuine smile even when she wasn't happy. 

She had at least two-thousand freckles— judging by the roughly two-hundred on her hands. Call her a stalker, but really, she was always staring at her when Ailiss wasn't looking.

 

"Hitomi?" Su asked, concern washing over her green eyes as Hitomi walked into the gym, "You're here earlier than usual, and—  _oh,_ honey, what happened to your face?" 

 

Hitomi shrugged, not fully aware of the bruise and black eye that Timi left, even after seeing herself in the mirror the morning after the fight. She was used to them. "I don't feel like talking about it." 

 

The metalbender kept her worried gaze fixed, reluctantly dropping the subject. "Well, other than your face, ...how are things?" 

 

"Good, I guess." She shrugged. 

 

Suyin raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

 

Hitomi sighed. Suyin Beifong knew her too well. "—Ailiss's friends hate me..."

 

"Because you burned Limahn?" 

 

"What else would they hate me for besides existing?" 

 

"Sweetie, you didn't  _mean_  to burn her, Limahn —though I love her— should have known she was sparring with a world-class firebender." 

 

Hitomi smirked, her ego shining through, though it didn't reach her yellow eyes. "Hn. I guess. But I still left a scar, that means something. I know I'd be mad." 

 

"Are you concerned that _Ailiss_  is angry about all of this?"  

 

Hitomi averted her eyes, her face suddenly feeling warm, "I mean, we kinda' talked it over after the fight..." 

 

"—The fight?!" 

 

" _Shit—!"_ The firebender had wanted to keep the fight hidden from Su however she could, she didn't want the pity  _or_  the possible repercussions. She didn't want to think what would happen if she was responsible for Timi getting suspended, or worse. Ailiss would hate her too.  

 

"Hitomi," Su's expression turned more serious,  _"What happened?"_

The firebender gave in, her shoulders tightening. "One of her friends attacked me in the bar..." 

 

"—And you didn't report this?!" 

 

"It's not a big deal!" 

 

"I don't know what kind of world you're living in, but it's a  _very_ big deal, Hitomi. I'm calling the front office, right now. Who did it?" 

 

" _No, no!_ Please,Ailiss would never talk to me again if I got one of her best friends in trouble!" 

 

 _"Who?"_ Su repeated, green eyes boring into the firebenders golden.

 

Hitomi frowned, dropping her shoulders in defeat. She couldn't hide anything from Su for long. "...It was Timi, the earthbender..." 

 

Ms. Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose. "I  _can't_  just let something like  _getting attacked_  slide, Hitomi. The rival gangs are becoming enough of a problem as it is..." 

 

" _Please,_ Su. Just this once, I promise if it happens again I'll report it faster than you can blink," She pleaded, clasping her pair of defined hands in front of her chest. 

 

Su sighed, crossing her arms and flickering her wise green eyes to the gym floor. "Alright, fine. 'Just this once. -But this isn't one-sided, it's a compromise. I'm going to talk to Timi when he's here, but he won't be in trouble. I won't let him know you didn't want him in trouble either." 

 

"...Okay," Hitomi bowed gratefully. She knew it must've been hard for a long-time teacher to let this go for the most part. "Thank you." 

 

"So... you're telling me Timi  _Natori_  attacked you for what happened?" 

 

"Y-Yeah, I was just defending myself until Ailiss broke it up. I tried to explain to Timi that I was sorry and that it was an accident, but I coulda' sworn his eyes turned red. He was never gonna listen." A hand flew to the back of the firebenders neck. She didn't like admitting that she was bested in a fistticuffs, or being a victim in Su's eyes, or even worse— Ailiss's.

 

Su put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened. I'd do something about it if you'd let me, but I know how fondly you think of Ailiss, and I care too much for you to see all those feelings go to waste." 

 

"...She thinks I'm straight, Su. I know she's questioning, but I could flirt at her and give her signs for the rest of time. She's not into me like that." 

 

"What's in the dark always comes to light, Hitomi," Suyin flashed a tight-lipped smile. "You can't hide your sexuality— or your feelings forever." 

 

Hitomi's eyes flew to the ground, lips parted. 

 

"Don't tell her when it's too late. I trust you'll know when." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The night of the campus dance, or "Social," as the academy called it, was not only a big event at the school, but also the halfway point of autumn, meaning it was getting colder and colder outside as the spirit portal framed the skyline of Republic City outside Ailiss's window.

The past three years, Ailiss, Jia, Limahn, and Timi had a rule on dance day, and that was that the girls and the boys get their outfits ready separate from each other, then meet up at Korra's statue; revealing their attire. 

 

"I'm never gonna understand how you can spend all that time putting on makeup," Ailiss grinned at Limahn while scrutinizing herself in the bathroom mirror, showcasing one of the dresses she was still deciding on with a twirl. "It took me five minutes to throw on some foundation." 

 

Limahn rolled her grey eyes, "You don't have expectations to live up to!" 

 

Ailiss paused, "Oh... Don't tell me Jia's putting a bunch of weight on your shoulders?" 

 

"He's not," The orphan sighed, "I've just ever been to a dance like _—_ _with, with_ someone. 'Let alone Jia." 

 

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Jia's a good guy whose been to this dance just as many times as you have. You'll be out the door in his arms and back to his dorm." 

 

 _"Ailiss—!"_ Limahn flustered. 

 

"What? I'm right." She smirked.

 

"Whatever..." 

 

After Limahn mercifully finished her makeup, she helped Ailiss pick out a dress from her many airbender robes in her drawer, helping the freckled airbender into a couple different ones while Ailiss glared down her reflection. 

 

"...I think I want this one..." Ailiss hesitantly reached a hand towards an slim, amber, shoulderless dress with a thick maroon stripe around the waist and short white fringe lining the ankles and collarbone area. It was a dress her neighbor had made her for her 19th birthday before she went off to Republic City, and Ailiss had always avoided it because she thought it was  _far_ too revealing. 

 

Limahn audibly gasped, " _That_ one? The one you avoid like the plague?!" 

 

Ailiss shrugged, "Well, I dunno, I've tried everything else..." 

 

"It's a pretty new look for you. 'Sure you're not trying to impress anyone?" Limahn jabbed an elbow into Ailiss's side. 

 

Ailiss sent a quick blast of air back. "—No, I'm not." 

 

"Okayyy..." 

 

Within the next half hour, Ailiss was again scrutinizing her reflection, curling her chestnut hair  _just_ right, and contemplating putting foundation over her shoulders. 

 _Hitomi calls you freckles,_ her heart whispered,  _she might not like it if you covered your shoulders up._

 

Ailiss felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Limahn, should I cover my shoulders with foundation?" She shouted at the bathroom door. 

 

 _"Spirits, no! Wear those freckles with pride!"_ Called Limahn.  _"We only have ten minutes till we meet the guys anyways!"_

 

 _"Crap,"_ Ailiss hissed, adjusting a streak of chestnut hair over her grey eye, "Okay, be out in a 'sec!" 

 

The freckled Airbender threw on a grey zip up hoodie and grabbed her satchel just as Liman finished wrestling her way into a pair of slacks and an auburn dress shirt with maroon trim, contrasting her chocolate skin with the bright colors of the Air Nation. The only attire requirements the school put in place were that you had to dress formal, and it had to represent your bending ability and origin. 

 

"I might be an Airbender, but I'm also an Omashu girl, through and through," Limahn smiled with pride, gesturing to the olive green wristband on her arm. "They said represent bending  _and_ heritage." 

 

Ailiss grinned, "Well I don't really know what else I'm supposed to represent besides the Air Nation, I've lived in the eastern temple my whole life." 

 

"You represent the original line, don't you? I thought your dad shared blood with Guru Laghima?" 

 

"Barely," Ailiss reminded her, "It's next to nothing." 

 

"Still something. Now, are you ready for the world to _marvel_ at your shoulders?" 

 

Ailiss chuckled, only half from embarrassment, "Everyone sees them in the gym." 

 

"Yeah, like a tenth of the academy. Now come on! We have some boys to make  _drool!_ " 

 

"Timi only drools at the avatar, and we both know who Jia's drooling at..." Ailiss joked, letting her freckled arm get pulled out of the dorm by Limahn. 

 

As she was led down the hall, she realized she was uncharacteristically non-chalant and calm while getting ready for a  _dance,_ even with her revealing dress. Her instincts told her to check her email. 

 

_From: Hk9874947@RCBU.campus.org_

_To: Ad8926873@RCBU.campus.org_

_Subject: dance time!!!!_

_Cc: N/A_

 

 

_Hey Freckles,_

 

_You might not see this before the dance starts, but if you do, I hope I see you there, I'll try and find a time where it's safe to talk to you._

_It'll be fun dressing all formal with bruises on my face, haha._

 

_See you, Hitomi._

 

_(P.S, I apologize in advance for all the boys I'm gonna have to deny tonight.)_

 

* * *

"Guys! you made it, we've been waiting," Timi spotted Ailiss and Limahn striding towards Korra's statue.

 

"I'm a _waterbender_ and _I'm_ freezing." Jia grinned, "Let's get to the gym, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah, of course. Sorry for Limahn spending too much time on her makeup." Ailiss laughed. 

 

Limahn ignored her, instead jumping into Jia's arms for a hug and a chaste kiss. 

 

"They really hit it off, huh?" Timi smiled, crossing his arms and giving a fond look towards the two. 

 

Ailiss chuckled, "Mhm. Can't say I expected anything else." 

 

Because of the "Fight" with Hitomi, Timi and Ailiss were still awkward around each other, but being the friends they were, Ailiss did her best to work through it and still be forgiving and patient, like an airbender _should_ , and Timi looked like he was trying to do the same, and that's all she could ask for. Their relationship had always been one of mutual "disappointment" in their less mature friends, and that was something they could bond over, secrets or no secrets. 

 

"Well, everyone here is looking  _Lovely!_ " Limahn said giddily. "Ails, c'mon, show 'em your dress!" 

 

Ailiss rolled her eyes, unzipping her grey hoodie. "No talking about how much skin it shows," She warned with a pointed finger, "I know." The hoodie fell to the ground. 

 

 _"Woo!"_ Jia put a fist in the air, "You're wearing the forbidden dress! It looks awesome!" 

 

Timi smiled, "'Looks great, Ailiss. 'Anyone's attention you're trying to grab?" 

 

Ailiss tensed, her eyes darting to the ground. 

 

"I said that too!" Limahn jeered. 

 

"I'm telling you, there's no one. I just felt like stepping out of my comfort zone a bit." 

 

The group dropped the subject skeptically and focused on their outfits. "Very... _earthy_ , Timi." Limahn chuckled. 

 

Timi had on an olive green vest over a dark green dress shirt, the collar lined with grey and the buttons a yellow-ish gold. His dress pants were a dark brown and shoes jet black, and his blonde hair was swept to the side. 

 

"You're Earth Nation yourself," Timi said back, "And why thank you, I am from Ba Sing Se," 

  

Meanwhile, Jia sported his most expensive clothing, a light blue tuxedo with blue trim and tan fur lining the inside, which the waterbender made sure to show off when explaining his outfit.

 

"Weren't you born in Republic City though? Yes, you are Northern Water Tribe, but you've gotta wear something that represents this city too." Ailiss pointed out. 

 

"Yeah, I am, hence the purple wristbands," He held out both his arms, "Here." 

 

"Oh, good choice Jia!" Limahn cooed, "I wore my green one for Omashu." 

 

On the walk to the gym, Ailiss's nerves began acting up, butterflies lining her stomach suddenly. The full weight of the situation— Wearing a revealing dress, the constant threat of gang violence, Hitomi possibly being there, the hundreds of people about to surround her— all hit her in the same moment. 

 _Alright, calm down, Demeter. You've been to this school dance for three years now, and you've had fun, why should this time be any different? There's no reason to worry and holyshitthatsHitomiinadress_ —

Ailiss tried not to let her jaw hit the floor, but it was difficult when Hitomi looked like  _that._  

She was stood upright outside the entrance, defined arms crossed in front of her chest. She sported a maroon crop top that boasted her abs, lined with yellow— _wait, is that actual gold fabric?_ And a vibrant red skirt that reached her shins, topped off with what looked like half-inch red heels. Her silky black hair was put up in a bun, with a gold clip in the shape of the Fire Nation emblem keeping it there, though a couple rebellious strands of black hair danced over her golden eyes. Not to mention eyeliner that looked as if it could cut skin. She also looked very, very cold. 

Without thinking, Ailiss quickly unzipped her hoodie and carried it through the entrance, ignoring Timi grumbling "coward" under his breath as Hitomi walked away from the four. She tossed her hoodie at the firebender behind her friends backs and smiled, barely keeping her composure seeing Hitomi up close in her outfit. She saw the firebender mouth ' _I'm an Ember Island girl, thanks'_ at her as she quickly made her way into the gym. 

She was still reeling from Hitomi's outfit when she found herself in the heat of the dance, stuck between wanting to run and wanting to just say 'fuck it' as loud, upbeat music filled her ears and her dancing friends surrounded her.

She eventually did let go a little and dance wildly with her friends —albeit after a drink or two— and she surprisingly found herself enjoying it more than she thought she would, and she questioned why she ever doubted coming to a dance she already knew would be fun. 

 

"Having fun in that awesome dress, I see!" Limahn shouted over the music as the group took a break by the makeshift bar. 

 

"Of course," Ailiss gave the orphan a curt twirl, "This dance is _way_ better than I thought!" 

 

"You were just nervous 'cuz the dress," 

 

"A little."  _There are plenty of other reasons._

 

 _"Guys,"_ Jia smiled, taking Limahn's wrist in his bronze hands, "I'm stealing Limahn before _'out of my league'_ starts, I heard that's next on the queue." 

 

"For the only friend with a full beard, you're being _awfully_ mature," Ailiss jabbed with a smirk, "I hate that song." 

 

The waterbender beamed, "Your loss, 'meet you back here when it's over!" 

 

"Tonight is the one night you get to be a total child until next year, so of course I'll go." The orphan gave Jia a peck on the cheek, simultaneously calling out Ailiss.  

 

The Airbender watched them disappear into the mess of bodies that was the dance floor, smirking the whole time. They really did make a great couple. 

 

"Can you watch my drink, Ailiss? I'm gonna use the bathroom." Timi tapped her shoulder. 

 

"—Gotcha'" 

 

Ailiss _really_ did hate this song, so she decided to sit this one out and watch from a distance.

—And then she was being pulled by the arm onto the dance floor by a flash of black and red.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey, I know this is a little personal, so you don't have to answer, but what was life like at the eastern air temple? I've lived on Ember Island my whole life so I don't have a clue."_

 

_Ailiss pondered a moment, letting the midday fall breeze blowing through the cherry tree overhead remind her of home._

 

_"It was... peaceful. Quiet. The whole place is up in the mountains, so it's not like you hear much besides what was going on around you. You could always smell something cooking in the distance, and the houses were just right. Not cramped, but cozy. We are minimalists after all," She chuckled."You saw sky bison whenever you looked up... It was always 'foggy' in the morning, so you could never see a couple feet in front of you when you got out of bed for Nomad training."_

 

_Hitomi laughed, "You guys had airbender training?"_

 

 _"Well, yeah. 'The goal of a young airbender is to learn and strive to be an air master.'"_ _She recited her father's words._

 

_"So you'll have those cool tattoos that Avatar Aang had eventually?"_

 

_"Assuming I become a master long after I get out of here, yep. What about you? What was Ember Island like?"_

 

 _Hitomi's demeanor seemed to shift as she crossed her arms and huffed in contemplation. "—Hot. Boring. Unwelcoming. Don't believe the posters, it's_ unbearable. _"_

 

_"The long-time home of traditional Fire Nation leisure and history is unbearable? I'd think you'd love it there, living in a mansion and all."_

 

_Hitomi relaxed her posture, "Fine. I do miss the island. Not the people though. I lived with stuck-up, entitled parents who showed me off at beauty pageants all the time."_

 

_"Did they send you here?"_

 

_"...Yes." Hitomi answered stiffly._

 

_"Okay... If we're asking questions, what's your favorite song?"_

 

_"Easy. Out of my league. Fitz and the Tantrums."_

 

_"Wha—! That's so cheesy!"_

 

_"I know! I know! But it puts me in a good mood."_

 

* * *

 

  _"H-Hitomi, what are you doing?!"_ Ailiss hissed. 

 

"What does it look like, silly? Were at a _dance,_ so let's!" 

 

_**Forty days and forty nights...! I've waited for a girl like you to come and save my li-i-i-i-ife...! All the days I waited for you! ...You know the ones who said I'd never find someone like you-ou-ou-ou-ou!**  
_

 

And suddenly, the only thing going through Ailiss's head was  _'Hitomi is beautiful, holy shit!'_

The firebender shouted every word, pulling on Ailiss's arms back and forth until the two girls fell into a rhythm of adrenaline-filled push and pull to the beat of the song. Ailiss was stuck in between flustering wildly, and totally losing herself in the terrible song and in _Hitomi_ , if just for a few minutes. 

 

_**You are out of my league...! All the things I believe...! When I die don't wake me, 'cuz you are more than just a dream!** _

 

Ailiss kept her eyes fixed on the Firebender, currently belting out the lyrics of the music and letting the black silk that wasn't tied in a bun fly in all directions.  _How beautiful she was without even trying._

 

“ _—This is crazy!”_ Ailiss laughed, “Timi's probably looking for his drink!” 

 

“We're hidden, _who cares!_ ” Hitomi shouted back.

 

Ailiss realized _—_ as Hitomi's golden eyes fell on hazel and grey, she's never seen Hitomi _smiling._ The firebender smirked and grinned till she was blue in the face, but it was never an ear-to-ear,  _truly happy_ smile.

It sent butterflies whirling through her gut, and a blush racing across her freckled cheeks. 

And that should be absolutely terrifying, that she’s in love with this raven-haired Firebender who’s supposed to be a stranger _—_ an enemy, a pretentious, arrogant, rich girl. But right here, right now, on this shitty dance floor in the middle of the campus martial arts gym, it's the easiest thing she's ever had to figure out. 

Much to Ailiss's chagrin, the song ended, and Hitomi quickly looked around for Ailiss's friends before giving the Airbender a lingering squeeze of her freckled shoulders. And just like that, the beautiful Hitomi Kamaru was a blur of red in a sea of bodies.  

Ailiss walked back to the 'bar' in a perpetual state of shock and attraction, and she could've sworn there were hearts swirling around her head. She made sure Timi's whiskey glass was still there, which it was, and opened the gym door to head to the bathroom so she could check that her hair wasn't in complete disarray from all the dancing. 

But as she opened it, she spotted Limahn leaning against the wall opposite with a conflicted look on her face. 

 

"Hey, Limahn, you good? You just got done dancing with Jia, right?" 

 

Limahn offered a smirk that didn't reach her eyes. 

 

_"—You and Hitomi looked good together."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think or any other form of feedback (I.e kudos, bookmarks, etc.) below!


	13. T is for trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: shit gets real and a little graphic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((JIA POV SWITCH FOR THE FOURTH PART OF THIS CHAPTER)))
> 
> (((HITOMI POV SWITCH FOR THE FIFTH PART OF THIS CHAPTER)))

Ailiss decided it was an odd feeling— having the adrenaline in your body increase tenfold and draining all at the same time. Months spent dancing around the subject of Hitomi with her friends, months spent falling for a girl who literally  _couldn't_ like her back, and it had all come down to this. 

Limahn and Ailiss, standing in a bright hallway with muffled music coming from the gym. She wanted out of this conversation since  _yesterday._

 

"When you told me you were questioning, I thought it _mighta_ ' been because of Hitomi, but after you shoved Timi off her, I knew I wasn't wrong." 

 

Ailiss stood rigid, preparing to take a verbal beating from her friend of three years, her head dipped in shame— but after a couple moments of tense silence, none came. 

 

"So when are we having a double date?" 

 

The freckled Airbender gasped, "Wha—?" 

 

"You heard me,  _airbendo._ " 

 

"Y-You're not mad?!" 

 

Limahn gave a pained smile, "Yeah— I am. I'm mad that you didn't open up to us about this. It could've been a lot simpler if you had said,  _'hey by the way guys, you know that Hitomi girl you hate? I really like her, so I'd appreciate it if you made an effort to respect her so I can chase the love I deserve.' ..._ We spent a long time worrying about you, you seemed so sad, and I can't get over how  _happy_ you looked with Hitomi. I'm not gonna take that away from you."

 

 _"I-I'm—_ " 

 

"—I don't wanna hear sorry. Do you see me apologizing for liking Jia? My friend of three years?" She smiled, "Don't say sorry for falling in love, we don't get to control that, Ailiss." 

 

A couple moments of baited silence hung over their heads before Ailiss decided on what to say next. 

 

"...Do Timi and Jia know?" 

 

"'Haven't told them. Do you want me to?" 

 

Ailiss shook her head frantically, "No!  _Spirits,_ no, not yet. Although I don't wanna make my friends keep secrets from each other..." 

 

"Hey, no worries. It'll be our little girls secret until you're ready to tell them. I see why you don't want to." 

 

"...They hate her so much, Limahn. I feel like they'll be mad at Hitomi more than me, and I don't want her getting hurt again." 

 

"I'll make sure this stays between us. It'll be awkward though." 

 

Ailiss— ever formal in times of despair, bowed lowly to the orphaned Airbender. "Oh, for the record, we're not together... She's straight." 

 

Limahn's jaw hit the floor. " _What?!_  Now I'm mad at her for leading you on! That's a hardcore lesbo if I've ever  _seen_ one!" 

 

"Like you have a gaydar all of a sudden?!" 

 

"How do you think I found  _you_  out? Do you even realize how many lesbians I hung out with in Omashu before I discovered Airbending?! I'm surprised I'm not one myself!" 

 

Ailiss sighed. "Well, yeah. Maybe she's just a tomboy, but she told me herself that she's straight as uncooked pasta."

 

She realized her mistake as soon as Limahn opened her mouth. 

 

_"Uncooked pasta is always straight until you make it hot and—"_

 

"—Don't finish that sentence."  

 

Limahn burst out laughing at the sight of Ailiss's reddening face, and the freckled Airbender found herself chuckling, too. 

 

"Uhm, well— do you wanna go talk to Hitomi? I'm sure she'd be happy to." 

 

"Of course! Let's go get her." 

 

Hesitantly but surely, Ailiss put one foot in front of the other, following her friend through the doors of the gym— before out of nowhere, Jia and Timi were pulling both girls outside into the cold by the arm. 

 

Once outside, Limahn stomped a foot. "That hurt! What's this all about anyway?! We were about to go in and dance more!" 

 

"Look, I need both of you to listen to me," Jia stepped forward, his bright blue eyes taking on a deadly serious undertone that sobered Ailiss and Limahn up quickly. _"No one that's part of the Zakons is in there."_

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ailiss asked, genuinely confused. 

 

"What do you  _think_ it means?!" Timi hissed. 

 

 _"—We are holding this gym hostage! Anyone who tries to run or fight will be targeted!"_ Came a muffled, heated voice from the microphone in the gym.  _"We request that the Agni-Kais leader, Tarvo, comes before us and proclaims his loyalty to the Zakons, or risk everyone in this gym being hurt or_ worse _!"_

 

Jia yelled, his angry breath dissipating in the air. "That stupid  _Idiot!_ The Agi-kais will never do that! There's gonna be a full-on war, we  _have_ to get everyone out of there  _now!"_

Limahn buried her face in her hands, "What _are we supposed to do?_ Four benders versus two whole gangs?!" 

 

"We have to do something!" Ailiss pleaded, "You and me especially, Limahn! We're Airbenders! We help the innocent!" 

 

Suddenly she saw a flash of orange light come from the window, then another, then another. But her breath truly hitched when she saw what she had been dreading since the gangs were brought up seconds ago.

Flashes upon flashes of intense blue mixed with red and orange. Rocks and metal flying through the space she could see in the window. Water splashed in every direction. But the blue didn't seem controlled or pinpoint at all.

They were quick, seemingly  _desperate_ strikes, and the screaming of the people in the gym could be heard from outside.

Desperately shouting Hitomi's name, she blacked out and let adrenaline manipulate her limbs, running into the gym full speed.

 

* * *

 

Timi tried to hold Ailiss back, but it was no use. Before he knew it, the freckled airbender was a blur of auburn orange in a sea of panicked people and fire. He groaned and motioned the others to follow him, which they did promptly.  

He spotted Hitomi fighting for her life, slowly being backed into a corner, hurling blue fire at her attackers. He had to admit, fending off over a dozen gang members on her own was impressive. After earthbending pieces of the gym floor into the gut of a couple gang members who were approaching a group of students, he swung his head behind him to make sure his friends were okay. Limahn was ushering students out of the gym hurriedly, and Jia was standing guard, occasionally sending an attacker flying the way they came with bursts of water. 

He spotted Ailiss again, still rushing toward the corner, airbending gang members out of her way with ease, knocking some unconscious. The corner was now occupied by multiple assailants, all unconscious or too injured to stand. 

Suddenly all he could see was a bright orange, and he caught a glance at the firebender who had intentions of taking him down, but then it dissipated, changing into a blue fireball that was coming from behind him.

 

"You're welcome, he was sneaking up on you!" Hitomi shouted over the noise of constant firebending. Before Timi could say a word, Hitomi was running toward the next attacker.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
